KitsuneNin Sage!
by Wixeron
Summary: AU of my story,NekoNin Foxy! Instead of Cats, Foxes! Masters of fuinjutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu, Kyuubi teaches Naruto. No,not the Kyuubi,the other one. NarutoxFemKyuubi. Chapter 3: Naruto, find Zabuza. Zabuza, find Tsunade. Hidan and Kakuzu, find them.
1. Prologue: Sage Reborn

**Summary: **Humans aren't the only one who can use chakra. Foxes too! Masters of ninjutsu, genjutsu and fuinjutsu, the Kyuubi takes Naruto in! Smart and Strong Naruto changes the world! NarutoxKyuubi and possible harem if people wants too. Tell what you guys think.

**Author's Note:**Right, this will be an AU based on my other story, NekoNin Foxy! So,uh...read that too? Please? And don't worry for readers of that story, I'll still update that too, but maybe alternatively with this story.

In that story, Naruto summoned cats, but in this, he summoned foxes instead. The story will be different and will not follow the manga path too much.

Read and please review people!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any ninjas made by Kishimoto. Nuff said. That and any other materials used such as Bleach and Soul Eater.

* * *

**PROLOGUE: SAGE REBORN**

**CHUNIN EXAM MATCH: NARUTO VS NEJI**

Hyuuga Neji was the proud and yet not so proud member of the strongest Clan in Konohagakure, the Hyuugas. He's a bit conflicted about his feelings for the clan. Well sure he was strong because of the clan but he was also a slave to it.

Still...no good bad mouthing the clan that could fry his brain on a whim.

"You are fated to fall to me!" Neji claimed proudly to his foe in front of him. His foe was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He wore (his Part II clothing) with a red cloak that has long sleeves, hoodie and various pockets. The cloak has black flaming design at the bottom.

"Fate...yes, such a strong force," Naruto rubbed his chin, thinking.

Neji smiled. So his foe finally acknowledged the futility of his situation? That he can never win no matter what? "So you admit-"

"Heh, if it weren't for fate, I wouldn't have a goddess after my tail, that's for sure!" Naruto grinned and...drooled a bit. "Heh,"

Neji twitched a bit. This wasn't the kind of 'fate' that he wanted to hear from Naruto. That and it seems Naruto wasn't a bit fazed about his situation. He, Hyuuga Neji is a master practitioner of the patented Hyuuga Clan's martial arts style, the Gentle Fist! The style that none have any defence for and is the strongest style in Konohagakure! Probably in all of the Elemental Nations even!

"Still, as much I believe that Ms. Fate had some control in our lives, I don't believe that everything has been absolutely decided. Sure, some things cannot be changed, and I'm grateful for that," Naruto clasped his hand together and looked at the sky, as if praying.

"But everyone can make changes to their own fate," Naruto turned to look back at Neji.

Neji smirked. "Only weaklings would dream of the impossible!" Neji got into his Gentle Fist stance.

"You should know, impossible is spelled I'm-possible," Naruto grinned. He then started to pat his cloak, as if searching for something. "Can you wait a bit? I'm looking for something..."

Neji's eye twitched again. He heard that Naruto was somewhat...a failure in his class. Just not how badly he was. Getting into a battle without proper preparation? The kid won't last long.

Few blank cards escaped from Naruto's cloak unto the ground. "Oh man! My notes!"

Neji sighed. No use stretching this out any longer. His fate was sealed anyway. Neji then charged forward towards Naruto, which to Neji's surprise avoided. Then Naruto ran the other way, which caused majority of the crowd to laugh.

"Rather than sullying your already bad image by running away like a coward, it's best if you just give up," Neji smirked.

Naruto then stopped and turned to face Neji. "Wow! And they say that you're a genius prodigy. This 'running away' I'm doing is called stra-te-gy," Naruto said the word strategy as if teaching the word to someone who never heard of it before. Neji's eye twitched again.

"I mean it's only natural to distance myself from you, who by the way had almost zero range combat capability," Naruto explained. While this was happening, the blank cards on the floor suddenly moved on their own to various directions. Neji didn't realise about this though as he was busy with Naruto.

"Really? What about this then?" Neji said and threw half a dozen of kunais at Naruto.

When the kunais was near, Naruto spun around quickly and faced Neji again. Strangely, the kunais didn't hit him at all and was nowhere to be seen. It as if the kunais was suddenly gone. Either Naruto managed to catch all of those kunais, which Neji doubted, when he spun or something else.

Neji raised his eyebrow at this. He then activated his Byakugan to see what was happening.

To his surprise, his Byakugan couldn't see the through the cloak!

"What the?" Neji said.

"Told ya you suck at range," Naruto smirked and spun again, this time, Neji's own kunai was flying towards him. Neji saw that the kunai flew out from his cloak and he side stepped.

"Neat trick, but-"

"Thank you!" Naruto bowed. Neji's eye twitched again. Seriously, his eyes never twitched this much before. He decided to end this now before his eye twitching could permanently damage his precious eyes.

Neji readied his stance but Naruto raised a hand to stop him. Neji paused for a moment before Naruto used the same hand to make a handseal and point down to his feet. Neji looked down and was surprised to see a seal.

The seal was formed in the shape of an arrow, pointing backwards. He didn't realise the seal was there before! In fact, he didn't see Naruto do anything to place it...

Neji then realised at the center of the seal, was the previously blank card that Naruto dropped carelessly just now. The seal branched out from the card to the earth around it, creating a door mat sized arrow seal.

"I give you...the Propulsion Seal," Naruto said and Neji felt a force pushed him backwards. The force was enough to sweep him off his feet and send him flying backwards at high speeds that Neji couldn't think of anything to stop it. Neji thought for sure that he was going to hit the stadium wall until the same force pushed him sideways.

The crowd then realised that Naruto didn't just put one Propulsion Seal, but a lot of them around the stadium floor. Neji then was being flung around between the seals like a pinball.

Naruto then pulled out two cards and placed the both of them on each sole of his shoe. "Physics 101, Neji. Speed kills!" Naruto then placed his left foot forward and did the same handseal that he did to Neji before. The same arrow shaped seal formed beneath his left foot and Naruto was flung forwards. While in mid-air, Naruto then used his right foot to kick the incoming Neji straight in the gut.

Naruto could see Neji's expression as the kick knock out the wind from him. Neji was then send crashing towards the wall which caused a small cloud of dust to appear.

"Proctor, he's out," Naruto said while brushing his leg. The whole crowd was silent at this unexpected one-sided match.

The proctor didn't know whether to take Naruto's words or not when a voice was heard from the dust cloud.

"I'm not out yet!" Neji appeared from the smoke, panting and a trail of blood were evident on his left cheek.

"Yes you are," Naruto said with a tone that was completely different from before. Naruto flashed his handseal again towards Neji.

A seal branched out from where Naruto kick Neji before and Neji realised that Naruto had managed to stick his seal on to him during the kick! The seal then spread out to all over his body.

"Movement Seal," Naruto said and Neji suddenly found himself kneeling with his hands on the floor. "You should stay down. The kick I gave you caused internal bleeding to your stomach organs," Naruto then made a gesture with the same hand and Neji found himself lying on the ground, facing the sky.

Neji couldn't believe it! He lost, badly. Not only he didn't even manage to land a hit on him, Naruto took him down in less than five minutes! It was supposed to be the other way around! What the hell happened?

Neji then found himself staring into the sun...wait no, at Naruto's hair. "So, what was it about my fate again?" Naruto said while squatting down and propped his head on a hand and smirked.

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

**SIX YEARS BEFORE**

Naruto had enough!

Enough of the discrimination, the cold treatments, the name callings and the beatings!

After six years of living with harsh treatments, he had already developed a near immunity to it. People called him names? Like he cares! People discriminated him? He didn't care!

However, there's one thing that he just couldn't accept.

The people never give him a chance to be a better person. To improve himself so that people wouldn't call him loser, dead last or idiot. To improve himself so that people would respect him! That the people of his 'home' would sabotage him!

If he tried to learn something, they would give him the wrong education. No wonder he couldn't perform even the basic things that normal kids at the Academy could! No wonder he's a loser!

This particular treatment had almost caused him to fail protecting someone that is dear to him.

But no more. If his own kind won't accept him and teach him, then it's time to find others that would.

After a bit of searching for jutsus that he could learn himself, he later found out about the Summoning Technique. And after an extensive research, he found out some delicious titbits.

It turns out that Humans aren't the only ones who are able to perform chakra manipulation and thus ninjutsus. Other species like the Toads could.

And so, he hoped that he could summon one or at least get summoned to the Toads native place to learn from them.

Or maybe some other species.

But there's a lot of problem.

First, the summoned doesn't necessarily follow your order. It would be bad if he summoned creatures that wouldn't take it to a kid summoning them.

Second, the amount of chakra you put equals to the rank of summons. So put little chakra and you would get the greens.

Third, to accurately summon the species you wanted, you need their respective contract scrolls. And those scrolls wasn't just laid around or put in archive at the library. The scrolls are item that are passed on from the person who started the contract to others. And summoning contract scrolls are rare.

Fourth, even without the scroll, he could just perform the Summoning Technique and he would be SUMMONED instead to the species' home. The type of species depends on the user's natural affinity and there's a chance that he could get transported to the land of snakes that are more than happy to devour him or to where the animals doesn't know how to use Justus.

Still, Naruto wasn't about to give up! This is his last option now, its do or die!

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" and with that Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Naruto felt a weird sensation when he initiated the Summoning Technique. It felt like he was falling yet he isn't. And then halfway he felt like he was flying.

After the sensation stopped, the same smoke that consumed him still remains. After waving his arms around to get rid of it, he could finally see...

A human sized fox with black fur staring back at him, seven tails swishing around.

"Err...hello?" Naruto said.

"You just sat on my dinner kit," the black fox said. Naruto instantly got up and saw...nothing.

The fox then laughed. "Bwahaha! Got you!"

Had it been a normal person, they would have been angry. But alas, Naruto himself was a prankster. This was just a friendly prank from a prankster to another. "Nice, you got me!"

"Sure I did. Anyway, what are you doing here? It's rare to see someone being reversed summoned here," the fox said.

"Well...my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I-"Naruto was about to tell the fox why he was here when he was interrupted.

"Uzumaki?" the fox was wide eyed at knowing this. "Tell no more! Follow me!" The fox turned around and walked away, leaving Naruto no choice but to follow him.

Naruto was confused. Apparently his relative must have a connection here and he wasn't sure whether to be glad or not. For all he knew, that relative of his might have been a fox hunter.

He hoped not.

Still, Naruto took the chance to look around him. He was in some kind of a small village in a forest. Nowhere near the size of Konoha though, but saying Konoha a village is...wrong. Konoha was more likely a town or a small city.

Still, the building was nice. It's as if the building was grown from trees itself. There was no electrical lighting but lanterns were used instead, giving the whole place a natural look.

It was a new experience for Naruto. Normally buildings and forest don't go well together but this whole place, it's as if nature had grown it!

The residents itself were much more interesting. They were all foxes, yet it seems that they have two forms. One is the normal fox form and the other was the...werefox? Because in the fox form, they walked on fours while in werefox, they walked like a human. They also has human hands in this form. They didn't wear anything though.

Naruto realised that the foxes have various colours and tails and they were looking at him with curiosity.

A short walk later, they stopped in front of a large building that was part of an equally large tree. It was more like a noble's mansion. A small brown fox with two tails was sitting like a human at the front porch, swinging its legs while whistling. Judging from its voice, it was a she.

"Aya, go get the Mistress," Aya the brown fox looked up to them especially Naruto and tilted her head.

"Who is this Kuro?" Aya said.

Ah, so that's the name of the black fox in front of Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, now go get the mistress!" Kuro ordered and Aya complied, quickly darting into the mansion.

A moment later the most beautiful fox appeared in front of Naruto. The fox had red fur and nine long bushy tails. The fox must be a she if it's the mistress that Kuro mentioned.

The fox's eyes briefly went wide at seeing Naruto, as if seeing something surprising. The fox then sat down, fox style in front of Naruto with Aya came a little while later.

"And I never thought I see another Uzumaki after all this time," the fox said.

Naruto fidgeted for a moment. Apparently the fox in front of him is the Kyuubi, and if common sense served him right, the more tails that a fox have, the more powerful it is. And so far, the red fox is the only Kyuubi Naruto saw.

And by what Kuro addressed the fox, no doubt the Kyuubi is the leader of this fox village.

"That's right! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said with a somewhat confident voice.

"Akane Getsuga" Akane the red Kyuubi bowed in front of him. "Welcome to the Getsuga Fox Clan, little Uzumaki,"

'Akane...the name fit her,' Naruto thought. "So uh...you're not going to eat me?" Naruto asked nervously.

Hearing his question, Kuro, Akane and Aya all laughed. "Why do you think we would do that?"

"Well, apparently you people...uh...foxes know of my clan, and from my experience with how people treat me, wasn't too good," Naruto answered while looking away.

The foxes eyed Naruto with sad eyes. From how he said it, Naruto had led a bad life so far and people had been treating him badly.

"No, we won't harm you," Akane said and looked at her again. Akane smiled and Naruto's worries disappeared a bit. "In fact, your clan and ours were allies before,"

"You said before, what happened?" Naruto asked. He never knew much about his heritage. Mainly because no one was willing to tell him much apart from 'they're dead and gone, no thanks to you,'

And he never met any other people bearing the same name.

"Your clan, the Uzumaki, was a great clan and was from Uzushiogakure. They were good people with powerful abilities. But of course, like most clans, people grew jealous and afraid of them and managed to wipe them out," Akane answered.

"Oh..." Naruto said. "Well, at least they're not evil. For a moment I thought they hunted foxes or something,"

The foxes laughed again. "No they did not! In fact, we were their summons!" Kuro said.

"Oh? Is that why I got summoned here?" Naruto asked.

"It is. And I must say, it must be Fate that brought you here, little Uzumaki," Akane said.

Naruto was happy. From the way things are going, it seemed like his life is going to take a turn for the better. The foxes aren't so bad either. They seemed to be a nice companion to have around, unlike what people at Konoha would say. In fact, after the Kyuubi attack, Konoha hated foxes to the extreme. Foxes could no longer be made a pet for superstitious reasons and the ANBU's also stopped using fox masks too.

"So...what is my clan's special ability? Do they have kick-ass skill like the Uchiha? Or maybe like the Hyuugas?" Naruto said excitedly at the thought of having some kind of superpower like the rest of the clans.

Having clans is a big deal in Konoha. If you have one, it's like being in a support group or a big family. But having clans with special ability is even more of a big deal, especially if the ability is powerful. That much makes you an elite at Konoha. Look at the Hyuugas and Uchihas! People respected them, something that they didn't do to Naruto, especially to the Uzumaki.

And as far as Naruto knew, he didn't have anything special about him that might be related to his clan. Well, he did have abnormal stamina and weird whisker marks but that was all because of the stupid demon inside of him.

Wait, the demon inside of him is Kyuubi and a fox. So he might want to tread carefully about that subject. Especially when he was here because of the demon in the first place.

"Well, they have incredible longevity and stamina-" Akane said.

"Wha? I thought that was because of the stupid demon fox inside of me!" Naruto said and immediately cupped his mouth after realising what he had said.

Naruto thought that the foxes would be mad after hearing his insult on one of their kind, but to his surprise, they only smiled.

"Well yes, it's true that having a Beast inside of you can give such benefits, but most people don't have a Beast sealed inside of them to have that benefit you know," Akane replied.

"In your case, it's like having two of the same ability. Though the Uzumaki's ability still can't match the demon fox's healing powers," Kuro added.

"Wait, you guys aren't mad about...the demon fox thingy? And how do you guys know I'm a Host?" Naruto said, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Whisker marks and pretty much gave it away and we could smell the demon inside of you. And yes we're definitely mad about the stupid demon fox, but not at you. You're not him after all," Akane said. "Thanks to him, fox's image is viewed badly around the world. And to think that he isn't even a real fox to begin with,"

Naruto was glad that there's still people that saw him as a human. But then there's a strange subject about the demon. "Eh? He's not?" Naruto asked. How come the demon fox isn't a fox? He looked like a fox, that's for sure.

"That's because he is a being of pure chakra modelled after the Kyuubi," Kuro explained.

"Oh..."

"An imitation really. But thanks to him, people feared foxes now and was unwilling to summon us. Only the Uzumaki knew the truth and gave us the proper respect. But it was also ironic that so far only the Uzumaki's had been the Host for the demon fox," Kuro continued.

"But of course, with them gone, it's been a while since anybody summon us anymore. You're the first in ages to come here," Akane said next.

"Wow, this is...BIG. The demon fox isn't actually a fox? Well, that's something you don't learn every day. So you can't really flatten mountains? Create tsunamis with a swipe of one of your tail?" Naruto asked.

The foxes laughed again. "No, we can't. Sad to say and admit, the impostor fox is much more powerful than a true Kyuubi. But that is because of his vast chakra source. Had I have access to infinite chakra, then yes, I could do the same," Akane explained. "I could only do a small scale of what you said just now,"

Naruto oh-ed again. "I have you know that we foxes aren't purely destructive or evil...well we do pull pranks sometimes but that's in our nature! And our pranks wasn't so bad," Akane continued.

"Riggght," Kuro said while looking away. "Obviously your standard of 'bad' is vastly different from a human's standard,"

Akane smirked at this. "Obviously. But no one was hurt...much from our pranks and no lives is lost. That I can assure you,"

"No worries! I play pranks too!" Naruto grinned at them and the foxes smiled back. "But is that all of my clan's ability? Just long life? That can't be the reason why they got...eliminated, right?"

Akane smiled. 'Smart boy,'

"That and they are also fuinjutsu masters. Well, we have a hand in that as they mostly learned from us, but yeah," Akane replied.

"Fuinjutsu, as if sealing techniques? What's so dangerous about them?" Naruto asked. Seals wasn't an alien concept to the world. Its use was widespread...kinda. Naruto didn't see much of it aside from Exploding Tags.

"Tell me Naruto, what is the strongest factor in Nature? The factor that caused the extinction of countless weak species and changed the shape of the world?" Akane asked.

"Eh?" Naruto scratched his head. "The strongest factor...strength?"

"If it is true, then why is Humans the dominating species in the world right now? Why not the giant toads? Or the giant snakes?" Akane asked again.

"I..you're right. Strength isn't it, so what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Change and the ability to adapt to those changes is the strongest factor," Akane answered. "In fact, Nature is about change. Those who adapt to the changes are the true champions. That is what sets Human apart from the rest. Others usually adapt to Nature, but to Humans, Nature has to adapt to them. Just like how we adapt a little to your way of living," Akane motioned to their surrounding and Naruto understood.

That's why the foxes have some human like qualities to them.

Naruto oh-ed again. "That's what makes you so successful. However, from the way things are going, Nature would be destroyed because of you,"

Naruto's face looked grim at this. "Still, back to our topic. Of all the arts, fuinjutsu is the most adaptable and versatile. Ninjutsus are mostly offensive and saw no use outside of combat. Taijutsu is affected by your physical health and no matter how hard you train, one day you will reach a limit. Genjutsu is hard to pull off and can be countered," Akane said.

"Fuinjutsu have infinite uses as long as you know how to do it. Most of the seal used now days are nowhere near the quality of what was produced by the Uzumakis back then. Their seals and ours are much more efficient and powerful. We can seal almost everything and a single fuinjutsu master is able to change the outcome of a battle easily," Kuro explained next. "Like what the Fourth Hokage did in the Third Ninja World War.

Naruto oh-ed again and this time, he was beaming. "You mean the Hiraishin? It uses seals? Awesome!" He never thought much about seals before this as it was incredibly complicated which involves lots of words and calculations. Something a six year old isn't interested to do much. But now, Naruto was determined to learn it than anything else!

"So, little Uzumaki, what will you do now? Obviously you had a purpose in coming here, even by accident," Akane asked the boy.

Naruto fidgeted around a bit. The foxes were kind to them and he didn't want to burden them. But where else can he go? There's no chance that other places would be kind to him as here. "Can I stay and learn from you guys? My place...kind suck,"

The foxes smiled at him. "Of course, kit! You're an Uzumaki! It would shame your clan's name if you didn't know a thing about fuinjutsu!" Kuro said.

Naruto beamed at this. The foxes are going to teach him? Finally! A place that accepted him! But still, kinda stung that it took a different species to do so.

"Awesome! I promise, after I'm stronger, I'm gonna rebuild the Uzumaki clan and our hometown back!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air with his oath.

"Oh? So you want to be the Uzukage then?" Akane said with a smile.

Naruto realised what she meant and nodded furiously. Before this he had a dream of becoming the kage of his hometown, the Hokage. But after this, screw his dreams of being the Hokage! Konoha doesn't give a shit about him anyway so why should he? Better to be the leader of a place that he really belongs to.

"Uzukage, here I come! Although that name kinda suck..." Naruto said. The foxes laughed again and Akane ordered Aya to guide Naruto around the village. Soon Naruto and Aya were gone, leaving Kuro and Akane.

"So...this is the ninth time he reincarnated," Kuro said. "And previously he was the Host of Four Tailed Beast,"

"Yes. Quite strange isn't it? Every time he reincarnates, he will be a Host of one of the Tailed Beast," Akane said.

"It seems both of you really are fated to be together. Every time, you always found each other. I admire your devotion to him and your strength. If it was me and my mate was to be reincarnated every few decades while I wait for her...I don't think I could do it like you do," Kuro said and Akane smiled at him.

"Haven't you heard? Hell has no fury like a woman scorned. But heaven has no paradise like a woman's love," Akane said.

"Ah, of course. That must be why he keeps running away from heaven to meet you. Because you weren't in it?" Kuro smirked.

"Cheesy, but true," Akane smirked too.

"Right, right. I'll better go check up on him," Kuro said and left, leaving Akane to her thoughts.

Akane sighed and laid down and closed her eyes, remembering back on the day her fate was intertwined with a certain person.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Random Forest Ages Ago**

A one-tailed red fox was struggling to get free from the bear trap that got its left front leg. However, the harder she struggled, the more painful it becomes. But she saw no other way to break free...except to bite her own leg off.

Suddenly, something very fast crashed into a tree in front of her. When the cloud of smoke disappeared, the 'something' turned out to be a human...whose head got stuck in a tree trunk. The man then with a final pull broke free of the trunk with such force that the tree felled.

"WOOOOOOO" the man jumped around. "That was awesome! I just used that weird energy thingy on my legs and jumped and the next thing I know, I got catapulted high into the air!"

"And then, I was scared that my head would split open like a watermelon when I crash land, so I coated my head in that weird energy and BAM! I'M ALIVE!" the man hopped around and hugged a tree.

The fox was scared shitless. And why wouldn't she? She never saw a human doing superhuman feat like that before. Humans were already frigging scary with their traps as it is. So the fox kept quiet, hoping and praying to the spirits that the human would bounce away in his excited state. She also cursed her fate for being a single-tailed. If she had more tails, she wouldn't be like this. The fact that she could understand human speech was evident of her magical powers. But alas, her powers was still weak until she grew more tails.

The man then released his hug from the poor tree when he realised that a piece of the tree bark got stuck to his hands.

"Wha? I just used that energy thingy just now and the bark stuck to it? Hmm..." the man mused and then, the man gave an expression as if a light bulb was turned on in his head.

"Let's see..." The man then slowly raised his left leg and put it on the tree, after a second, he put his other leg and...walked up the tree! "WOOOOOO" the man pumped his fists into the air. "MAGIC DO-IT-ALL ENERGY! OW YEAH!"

The man wanted to jump in triumph, as he always did when he discovered something, like this. But then he wasn't really grounded. So he jumped and gravity took hold of him again and he fell to the ground.

"Ofpf!"

Then to the fox's horror, the man's face was facing her. The man's feature was weird as he had blue eyes with ripples...something that was never seen in a human before. He also had a spiky yellow hair. They both stared into each other's eyes and Akane stiffened.

The man then got up and approached her, for which Akane growled and spiked her fur to warn him. The man wasn't scared, why would he? After all he just felled a tree using his head.

"Aren't you the most beautiful thing ever?" the man said. "No worries! The great me is here to rescue you!" The man then reached for the trap. Akane didn't know any better and bit his left arm until she tasted blood. The man didn't even flinch. "HEYA!" with a single scream, the man pried the trap so hard until the trap's jaw was disconnected from each other.

Again, poor Akane was surprised by this sudden display of strength. She wanted to run away as fast as she could but her badly wounded leg won't let her. The man then grabbed her and Akane instinctively trashed around. But trying to break free from someone who split a bear trap into two was fruitless. "Now, now, now my vixen, I'm not gonna hurt you,"

The man then hugged her tightly so she didn't have any space to struggle. Akane, having no other options, calmed herself and relaxed. The man then brought her to his face. "Now Akane-chan, let's get you patched up, shall we?" the man said and head towards the river.

It turns out that it wasn't the man who had set the trap. In fact, judging from his scent, the man was from very very far away. Akane with her wounds bandaged, was now in his lap. The man was petting her and Akane liked it. For a man that could rip apart metal trap, he was surprisingly gentle.

"Akane-chan!" The man then brought the fox to his face leve again. "My name is Naruto! I was named like that because I have ripples in my eyes! That and they said I couldn't stay still," the man said, but Akane didn't do anything and just stared into that weird but yet comforting rippled blue eyes.

Ever since then, Akane and Naruto were inseparable. Well, at first Akane didn't have much choice as she was manhandled by him to go everywhere. His reason was because the fox hadn't recovered and needed the best care! Akane then was put into his kimono so that he could use his hands. It...was comfortable, being close to the man's chest.

Even after she has recovered and the man released her, Akane chose to follow him on.

It turns out the man was special among his kind for his unusual abilities. Some hated him for it, calling him abomination, questioning his heritage. Some hailed him as a hero, saviour, or even the next step in human evolution. Religions was destroyed and created because of him.

But of course, Naruto was surprisingly humble and somewhat an enigma to her. This is because he can be goofy, full of energy and bouncing around (much to her chagrin as she was in his kimono), immature and such. But when the time called for it, he can immediately change 180! When suddenly humans with high status such as head priest met him, his demeanour changed to that of someone matured who had experience dealing with powerful people.

The head priest of course didn't come with good intention. Some people believe that Naruto was a demon that needs to be 'exorcised', and the head priest is here for that reason.

But then all doubts was cleared away when Naruto defeated the real demon that plagued the world. The Juubi or the Ten-Tailed Beast. The Beast is the literal meaning of 'Wrath of Nature'. Able to flatten forests and mountains, cause tsunamis and disasters of epic proportions. None stood as its equal, so far.

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Akane was in Naruto's kimono for the entire duration of his fight against the Beast. She was scared as hell as the fight was epic and this moment was probably the scariest moment in her life. But she didn't run away, because she can feel that Naruto was scared too.

However, as strong as Naruto was, he was nowhere near the Juubi's level and thus, unable to permanently end him. So he did the only thing he could; drain the Beast's energy or chakra as Naruto called it and seal it into him. He couldn't let the chakra roam free as it would only create a sentient ethereal Juubi and that could be worse.

"Akane-chan...," they both were on top of the Juubi's head. Having no chakra to fuel it, the Juubi's body was just an empty shell. Naruto was lying facing the sky while Akane was on his chest, in bliss from Naruto's petting.

"Don't you think that the Sun is lonely?" Naruto said and Akane opened her eyes. "I mean...everything was made with pairs. Life, death. Woman, Man. Right, left. Love and hate. So...where do you think is the Sun's pair?"

"It must be lonely to be Sun...so bright and important to the world, and yet, was alone. If it weren't for the Sun, the world will be cold, and dark...like this sky," Naruto put his hands up, as if trying to grab the sky.

Akane didn't understand what Naruto meant at first, but she hated seeing him sad. So her head went into his pouch and pulled out a small white ball and gave it to him. The ball was something that Naruto and Akane used to play together; her toy.

Naruto smiled and scratched her head and watched the ball. Suddenly, something an idea came to him. Naruto grabbed the ball and posed it high in the air, as if like he was putting the ball into the sky. He then grinned.

"Maybe, we could give the Sun his pair?" Naruto got up and said to her. "Maybe I could put a large rock into the sky for the Sun?"

Akane looked at him as if saying 'That's ridiculous,' which was mistake...or not. The thing about Naruto is that saying something is impossible to be done is a challenge for him. His grin was ear-splitting now.

Akane forgot that Naruto suck at following rules. Especially rules of the world.

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Akane was wrong. THIS was the scariest moment in her life! Even the Juubi can't do something like this!

The Juubi's body was floating in the air and was posed in a foetal position. Then, large amount of rock (mountains) and dirt flew towards it and covered the Juubi. The Beast was then completely encased in a sphere of earth but it wasn't enough for Naruto, so he collected more earth from his surrounding until the large island they were now, was reduced to a tiny island enough for a small house. The result was a freakishly huge sphere of earth, so huge that the ocean beneath it was acting weird.

"I NAME YOU THE MOON!" Naruto said and pushed the Moon upwards with his Shinra Tensei.

Sometimes Akane wondered who the real demon is.

Ever since then, the night was never the same again. It wasn't so dark anymore as the Moon reflects the Sun's light. And people no longer doubted Naruto and flocked him by the thousands. Naruto would then be known with many names, The Sage of Six Paths, God of Shinobi or The Saviour of the World.

Many years later, it was time for Naruto to go. The thing is, he shouldn't need to as with the Juubi's chakra, he would live forever. He was essential a god among men! But his humble nature denied that and said that he was still and forever will be human.

With his human nature, there will be times when he would make a mistake that other humans can exploit and might release the Juubi's chakra. The chakra then could be exploited just like what Naruto did. So to prevent that, Naruto separates the chakra into nine pieces and send them to various parts of the world.

The chakra would then be given shape and sentience so that it would resist any attempts to use it and preventing them from forming together. After all, unique identity separates us, right?

Having no more of the Juubi's chakra signals the Rikudo Sennin's descend from the throne of godhood and Death could once more, claim him.

But Naruto was ready, as he had led a wonderful life. He changed the world! And although he couldn't bring true peace and his teachings will be perverted, at least he gave the world a choice. What they do with the choice is up to them. He also left his legacy for the world; his sons.

No doubt they would both bring great changes to the world, be it for the better or for the worst.

"Akane-chan..." Naruto said softly, no doubt he was tired and his end nearing. Akane, as usual, was lying on top of his chest. "It was weird...weird that I have this feeling for you,"

Akane raised her head to look at him in the eyes. "After all I've been through, you're always with me. When people scorned me because of who I am, you never left me,"

His eyes looked sad. "And when people ran in fear of facing the Juubi, you're the one by my side. And honestly, if you didn't, I would've run too, "Naruto then chuckled a bit and Akane licked his face.

"In my mind at that time wasn't my friends, or my wife...but you. I thought that if I ran, you would be hurt, and I don't want that," Akane was shocked. She, a fox was in his mind and heart all this time? She thought that it would be that Uchiha woman.

"Live well Akane-chan. Maybe, after you've grown your tails, I could meet you again? Heh, wouldn't that be something...to defy Death" Naruto chuckled softly and scratched her ear one more time.

"Good bye, my Moon..." Naruto smiled and his eyes closed. Akane whimpered and cried on his chest. She finally understood what Naruto had meant with the Sun being lonely.

Naruto was like the Sun itself; full of brightness and his light was needed for the world to live. But, just as the Sun was too bright up close, so was he.

Naruto was too different from the rest of humanity that nobody truly understood him. The ones that approached him either hate him for his powers or tried to use him. The ones that genuinely approached him for companionship could not truly share his burden.

The fight with the Juubi is a fine example. They did not felt his fear of facing the Juubi. They did not and could not stand by him to face the Juubi.

They did not share his conflict of spreading his wisdom about the chakra, knowing that it will be perverted.

They did not have the fate of the world on their shoulders.

They could only sympathise and not empathise with him because they are not his equal. One could only empathise if one is equal with each other.

Naruto, despite all he'd been through, couldn't really relate to humans. After all, they did view him as a god. And a god isn't a man's equal or inferior.

And it was ironic that Naruto found true companionship with someone of different species.

"I'll be waiting, my Sun," Akane said for the first time.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

**Author's Note Again: **Naruto as the Sage? What plot twist (yeah right)! And I also used my Kyuubi OC from my other short story, Red String of Fate. Just to be clear, Akane in this story isn't the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto. In fact, there will be other Kyuubi's around the world.

A little info about the foxes. Short word, they are the opposite of the NekoNins.

In NekoNin, the cats are centered in one place, Nekogakure. In this the foxes don't have a village but more to small clans. That means there will be a lot of scattered clans and not the usual unified village.

Also, the NekoNins are focused more to taijutsu, ninjutsu and nintaijutsu, in essential, they are the warriors. The foxes focused on genjutsu, fuinjutsu and have superior ninjutsu, in summary, they are the mages. The preferred to avoid direct confrontation if they can.

Naruto was summoned to the Getsuga Clan, which any Bleach readers would recognize what it is. Wow, I used Bleach material again. Anyway, for those of you who didn't read Bleach, Getsuga translates to Moon Fang, which I thought fit with Akane's back story just now. And since the Inuzuka uses fang stuff quite a lot and foxes are related to dogs, I figured, hey, why not?

Anyway, read and please review people!

Jutsus used:

**Sealing Technique: Propulsion Seal – **Inspired by Medusa the witch's Vector Plate from the Soul Eater series. The Vector Plate is shaped into a black arrow and will propel anything that step on it or above it (meaning airborne unit will also be affected) towards the direction the arrow is facing.

The downside of this seal is that the amount of speed it can impart on a target is affected by its weight. So the heavier a target is, the slower they will be propelled.

**Sealing Technique: Movement Seal – **This seal enables movement on animate objects so long that the seal is intact. Different that Puppet Mastery from Suna in that it doesn't require chakra strings to be used, just normal seal usage. However, unlike chakra strings which is invisible to most people, and thus great for fooling the enemy and espionage purposes. The Movement Seal however is visible when used as evident by the seal markings all over the body of the target.


	2. Chapter 1: Kit Training! First Tail

**Author's Note:**So I decided that this story won't be a harem but purely NarutoxFemKyuubi. I mean with her devotion and love, who needs other women? Besides, it would be an insult to her love. So eternal lovers go!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: KIT TRAINING ARC! PART 1: FIRST TAIL**

**Konohagakure, Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a bad day. Not only was he swamped with paperwork that doesn't end, the council also kept pestering him with useless stuff.

"Hokaga-sama! We must do this, do that-"Sarutobi said in a mock voice. "Geez!"

And then, one of the very important people to him just up and disappeared! Uzumaki Naruto had been missing for a few days now. This had never happened before. Sure, he was hated by the villagers, but they never laid a hand on him.

Sarutobi made sure of that. Slap the kid and Sarutobi will personally crush the hand does it. Throw stuff at him and Sarutobi will throw his kunai at you.

In fact, there was numerous assassination attempts at Naruto's life before, but Sarutobi managed to stop it before it happen. He made an example of the assassins by public execution and left their bodies at the town square for three days.

Since then, the villagers know not to harm Naruto...physically. Sarutobi can't stop the mental and emotional abuse though, because if he were to punish people for it, there won't be any of Konoha left.

It doesn't stop the martyrs or the wannabe heroes from trying though.

Still, it could be the villagers or even his own ninja that was behind Naruto's absence. Especially Danzo. That old crone (look who's talking) was adamant in having his way of training Naruto in becoming the perfect ninja ever since he had the Kyuubi.

Sarutobi then made a gesture with his hand and immediately, an ANBU with Dog mask appeared.

"Dog, any news on Naruto yet?" Sarutobi asked. If he finds out that Naruto has so much of a scratch-

Dog shook his head. "No, Hokage-sama. Naruto's trace just...disappeared to thin air. The only conclusion is that Naruto was transported using a Space-Time jutsu,"

"Space-Time jutsu? Hmmm..." Sarutobi mused. Of all things, why must it be Space-Time jutsu? Space-Time jutsus are very powerful and a gamebreaker. Not many can counter it. A prime example would be the Fourth's Hiraishin jutsu that pretty much turn the tide of The Third Ninja World War.

Luckily for him, Space-Time jutsus are very few in numbers, like the Fourth's Hiraishin or Summons. So he could narrow it down to what type of jutsu used to transport Naruto. That is, if the jutsu in question is something that he knew.

"If I may add?" Sarutobi nodded at Dog. "I think that maybe Naruto...executed a summoning technique. And since he didn't have any contract scrolls with him, he got summoned instead,"

"Plausible. But the question is...where was he summoned to?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi could only shake his head in reply.

'Naruto, please be safe,' Sarutobi prayed.

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

**Getsuga Clan Forest**

Naruto was disappointed that he couldn't learn fuinjutsu straight away. It turns out, being the most versatile and powerful jutsu of all meant that it would the hardest to learn and master.

How hard? Well, he has to have perfect calligraphy for one. That means no chicken scratch writing.

Kuro said this was because it was to make 'reality' understand what you wanted to do with a seal.

"Imagine it this way," Kuro started. "You make an explosive tag with clear writing and no baby stuff. Reality says "Oh, this guy's making an explosive tag. Good for him," The exploding tag will then work the way you want it,"

Naruto nodded.

"Then you make an exploding tag with writing so horrible that no one except you can understand. And then Reality will go like, "What the fuck is guy making? Oh well, screw him then," and then your seal will either not work or malfunctions," Kuro continued.

"I see…"Naruto nodded again.

And thus begins Naruto's journey to perfect his calligraphy and that involves poetry writing, story writing, etc. etc. The foxes are a natural at this though. They are quite the artist and have various poets, poems, stories, paintings and stuff and their stuff was genius level of work!

Naruto didn't understand the poet and poems at first but when he did, he cried at their beauty. Their stories were also very interesting to read and had made Naruto a book reader and someone who appreciates a good wisdom; something that he was not before.

Anyway, writing and reading is one thing. Mediocre chakra control is another. He was disappointed again to know that he won't be doing any ninjutsu or genjutsu before he had mediocre chakra control.

It didn't help that he had a fuck up chakra control.

"It's not that you're stupid or anything," Akane told him. "People with large chakra reserves tend to have the same problem,"

"Really?" Naruto perked up, his mood beginning to brighten again.

Akane nodded, happy that he wasn't sad anymore. "Imagine it this way. People that have low chakra have eyedroppers as their chakra reserves. Getting an exact amount is very easy. People with large chakra, however, have a water tank as their reserves and a pipe hose as their control. The water that comes out will be as large as the size of the hose. Trying to make the hose smaller to reduce the amount that comes out will only make the water pressure stronger,"

Naruto nodded furiously. The amazing thing about the foxes is that they are very good teachers. They like to use examples that are easy to understand.

They are also, very mischievous and like to play pranks on each other. But their most favourite target? Humans.

When you fall asleep in their territory, expect to wake up to a doodled face. Or have your money replaced with leaves that have genjutsu on them, making them look like real money. Some of the pranks might go too far, sure, but the foxes made sure that they make it up to the victim.

Still, the foxes like a good literature more than a good prank. They would create a makeshift inn for travellers in the forest and disguise themselves as humans. The travellers then would rest at the inn and the foxes will strike a conversation to trade literatures.

If you have literatures to trade, then your stay was free. But if you don't, cough up the cash.

Hey, foxes need human cash too to trade with the humans. They could have just use leaves, but then that would cause troubles.

Speaking of which, the foxes are also masters of genjutsus. Their use of it is ingenious!

"Aren't genjutsus used for, you know…evil stuff?" Naruto asked and Kuro sighed.

"Another stereotyping of stuff," Kuro said. "No, genjutsu isn't used solely for evil stuff. The thing is, in this world exists two types of things; users and tools. Users are the one that uses, obviously and tools are the one that is used, obvious again,"

"Now, what determines the purpose of the tool?" Kuro asked.

Naruto scrunched up his face in concentration. "It's use?"

"And what determines its use?" Kuro asked again.

"Uh…the user?" Naruto said.

"Well, done. You just shot in the dark didn't you?" Kuro grinned and Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "That is correct. A tool's purpose is determined by its user. For example,"

The forest around Naruto changed into swirls of colours before setting it into a normal human kitchen. A woman was preparing her dinner and was chopping up some vegetables.

"Woah!" Naruto said. The genjutsu was realistic!

"The woman is using a kitchen knife, correct?" Kuro asked and Naruto nodded. "The kitchen knife is used mainly for cutting food. However,"

Thugs then entered the kitchen and was about to assault the woman when the woman spun around and with a quick motion, slashed the thugs with the kitchen knife. She then focused back on her vegetables and the thugs fell down on to the kitchen floor; bleeding. Naruto winced a bit at this.

"It can also be used to cut people. You see, the woman determines what the kitchen knife would be," Kuro continued. "The same principle held true to everything that is considered a tool. This also means ninja tools like genjutsu and ninjutsu,"

"Remember, it isn't the power that is evil, but the user," Kuro said and Naruto nodded.

"Good. Now, genjutsu is considered evil is because people mostly use it for evil. They didn't realise other uses that it can be used. For example," Kuro said. "Want to watch a movie? Alright then,"

The world around them changed again and this time, it was replaced with a lake. The full moon was reflected on the surface. On the edge of the lake stood a woman with fiery red hair, looking at the moons reflection. She wore a beautiful black kimono and had her hair tied in a bun with expensive hair pin.

A man then came out from the forest and went to her. The man had blonde hair with a blue kimono. The man seemed familiar. "Sorry I was late. The kits were a bit clingy," the man grinned.

The woman turned around to face him and Naruto saw that she had red eyes and ruby lips. "Well, you are a magnet," she smiled at him.

"So, do you like the lake?" the man said and the woman sighed.

"That was extreme you know, creating an artificial lake like this," the woman said.

"Well, I told you I'd give you the moon and ta da!" the man gestured over the moon's reflection. "Besides, I have the Sanbi inside me, so it was easy,"

"Talk about power abuse," the woman said, to which the man scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well…Sanbi also said that he wanted to swim in the lake once in a while," the man said and the woman raised an eyebrow at this. "Don't worry, me and him are good buds, so he won't rampage,"

The woman nodded, satisfied by his answer.

"Besides, I also put in a few fishes inside the lake, including your favourite," the man said and the woman gasped.

"That fish was hard to find!" the woman said in disbelieve.

"And now it isn't," the man grinned.

The woman shook her head and sighed. "The things that you do…it boggles me,"

"Well, for my love, I'll do anything. I told you I'd give you the moon, and I did. I'll give you the world if you ask," the man said and leaned closer to her and wraps her in an embrace.

"You are my world and that is all that I ask," the woman returned the embrace and rest her head on his chest.

"And so are you. Besides, I figured that it would be a nice addition to the Getsuga Forest. I mean, how many other clans can say that they have a lake?" the man grinned.

"True. It'll increase the land's value," the woman grinned in return.

"So, what should we name it?" the man asked.

"What about…the Moon Lake?" the woman said and the man nodded.

"Sounds beautiful, just like you," the man replied and he leaned in for a kiss. The woman too, leaned in and their lips met.

The genjutsu then dissipates and Naruto found himself in the forest again with a puzzled look.

"So the Moon Lake is artificial?" Naruto asked. The Moon Lake was a lake inside the Getsuga Forest. The Getsuga Fox Clan had their settlement near it and it provided the fox with a steady supply of fresh water and fishes.

Kuro nodded while looking at the boy, wondering if he managed to piece one and two together.

"Awesome!" Naruto said and fist pumped to the air. Kuro could only sweat drop at this.

'Guess it was too early,' Kuro thought.

Ever since then, Naruto viewed genjutsu in a new light. With genjutsu, you can create your own reality and thus was a perfect tool for storytelling. At certain nights, the foxes would tell their adventures using genjutsus and allows for a much richer experience than words could do.

It also could do wonders to enhance one's life.

For example, using a genjutsu to trick your mind into thinking that you're eating a delicious meal while in reality, you're only eating a meagre meal. This trick is useful in boosting one's appetite.

Speaking of which, he really could go for a ramen now.

But of course, using genjutsu too much poses a risk.

"Always know how to differentiate the world's reality with other's. Failure to do so can be catastrophic," Kuro said with a grim tone and Naruto nodded.

Kuro then explained that there are two types of genjutsu; personal and environmental.

Personal genjutsu occurs in the target's mind alone. For example, person A and B was walking down a road when a ninja jumped out and casted genjutsu on A. A would then be in a genjutsu that only he could feel. B would be unaffected.

Environmental genjutsu is when you casted the genjutsu on the environment and can affect multiple people at once. They would only be affected if they are in the genjutsu's area of effect.

Personal genjutsu's are easier to break free. They would require less chakra to do so and other people can break it for you if they sense you are in one. Environmental genjutsu however, was harder as larger charka is needed to dispel it and a good environmental genjutsu can confuse a lot of people.

Still, genjutsu was one step below fuinjutsu in terms of difficulty and Naruto had to master chakra control and ninjutsu before he could try genjutsu. Oh well, he had the time.

The foxes are also very social to him and would allow him to ride on their backs (the larger ones) and allow him to hug and touch their tails. An animal's tails are a very sensitive issue and not many human had the privilege to touch it. Especially a fox's tail as it contains their chakra.

Naruto also managed to encounter some weird foxes along the way. One of them was Miya, a five tailed black fox. She was Kuro's mate.

"Oh hello there Naruto-kun! Long-time no see!" Miya said and Naruto tilted his head. It was the first time he met with Miya.

'What does she mean by that?' Naruto thought.

"You're an Uzumaki now? Last time you were a-" Miya couldn't finish when Kuro tackled unto him.

"Naruto! There you are! Let's go training!" Kuro said and bit his collar and jumped off, with Naruto screaming all the way.

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

**Konoha, Ichiraku's Ramen**

Life at Konoha had changed for the father and daughter of the ramen stand ever since the orange wearing loudmouth kid was gone. It has been two months ever since the kid was disappeared and the whole village celebrated for a week!

Everybody was happy now that the 'demon' was gone. It was saddening for the duo as they never thought that the child was a demon.

If anything, the demons would have to be the villagers themselves.

The father and daughter knew who the child is and saw him for what he really is; a hero. Without him, Teuchi and Ayame wouldn't be here at all. It was for that reason that Teuchi never charged the kid for the first four meal that he eats.

He couldn't afford to have him eat for free as it would bankrupt him. The kid was a big eater after all. Normally the kid would have around five to eight in a single eating, but the duo didn't mind and was glad that he enjoyed their food.

It was the least they could do for the little hero.

"Do you think that he's really gone?" Ayame asked in a sad tone. Teuchi didn't answer and instead, gave her daughter a sad look.

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"Naruto, do you know about lucid dreaming?" Akane asked him.

Naruto who was painting her in her fox form, stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. "No, what's that?"

Akane smiled. "Lucid dreaming is when one realises that one is dreaming. Normally, you only realised that you were dreaming when you woke up. Correct?"

Naruto nodded. "But what difference does it make?"

"Well, one could control a lucid dream, allowing you to manipulate it to your wishes, instead of it being random most of the time," Akane answered.

"Really? But still, in terms of manipulating illusions, we could use genjutsu, so why bother with dreams?" Naruto asked again.

"Ah, that's where it gets interesting, Naruto," Akane smirked and walked closer to him. "A genjutsu, no matter how powerful it is, it is still an illusion. Well, there's one genjutsu that's an exception but that is for another day. Now a genjutsu cannot change reality, correct?"

Naruto nodded. A genjutsu can only affect biological beings and nothing more. If you casted a barren wasteland on a forest, the truth is, there is no barren wasteland. Your genjutsu cannot change that fact; only cover it with a lie.

"A dream however, is one's own reality and it can change you," Akane continued. "Besides, since it is your own reality, you could change it to your whim without using chakra at all; since you're sleeping. Also, a lucid dream can substitute for meditation and is a much better alternative,"

"Besides, you preferred sleeping more to meditation, correct?" Akane grinned and Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"The thing is, the demon is inside of you and also shares your mind. Although the seal is doing its job in keeping you and him separate, I'm afraid that he might be able to find a way to manipulate you in your dreams," Akane stated.

"No he won't!" Naruto claimed.

"I know, but to deny you the ability to lucid dreaming is a shame. Foxes especially the children could do it. It was the reason why they are so creative," Akane continued.

"Besides, does your dream have something that related to the demon fox?" Akane asked.

Naruto thought for a while and he realised that sometimes, in his dream, a pair of red eyes would be there, watching him. Or sometimes, the image of a prison bar being at one end of a place in his dream.

Naruto nodded. "So…to do this, I have to confront the fox then?" Akane nodded.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone," Akane said. She needed to meet with the demon fox after all. There are a few things that she needed to make sure.

A few days later, the whole of Getsuga clan was near the lake, with Akane, Naruto and other fox elders in the center of the group.

Naruto's forehead was covered in seals and he was now lying in a seal circle with Akane beside him.

"This is the Dream Walker Technique. It will allow one to enter another's dream and interact with it. I will enter your dream to confront the Kyuubi with you," Akane said and Naruto nodded.

"You guys ready?" Kuro said and Akane nodded and lay down beside Naruto. She then closed her eyes.

"Alright, Sealing Technique: Dream Walker!" Kuro said and his fox tails glowed brightly. The seals on Naruto and the ground glowed brightly too. Soon both human and the red fox fell into a deep sleep.

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

**Mindscape**

Naruto was in a dark and dripping sewer. It didn't help that there were water on his feet and at the end of the sewer, was a prison bar. He turned around a few times to see where was Akane who had promised to come.

"Gloomy," Akane, who suddenly appeared beside Naruto.

"Gah!" Naruto stumbled on to the watery floor. "Don't do that!"

Akane grinned. "Come, let us meet your prisoner,"

They walked towards the prison bar until large red eyes greeted them.

**"So, the boy himself had come to meet me. Oh and look what he brought, his pet,"** Kyuubi said. **"Fitting really, considering who he was before,"**

Akane narrowed her eyes at this while Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

'Before? Again with this 'the-me-before' thing!' Naruto thought when suddenly, he realised another important matter.

"Hey! She's not a pet!" Naruto said at the demon.

**"Sure, whatever you say,"** Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"Look who's talking. I remembered you being a pet to a certain Uchiha," Akane smirked. "Honestly, the others before you have to be contained within someone to be controlled. But you? Two times by the same person while you're outside? And what's more, after you were released by your 'master', you would be sealed inside the same clan, and by two girls before this,"

Kyuubi's eyes widened at this and smacked the bars hard. The bars sent out a loud ringing voice.

"At least, if I'm a pet, it was by my own will. You?"

**"Fuck you bitch! When I'm out of here, I'll come after you and make you my bitch! I'll make you bear my kits and let's see who's laughing!"**

"Hey!" Naruto walked towards the bar, hoping to give the demon a piece of his mind but Akane stopped him.

"You're just an imitation. And I don't do second rate copies," Akane replied and Kyuubi growled.

**"Second rate? I'm stronger than you!"** Kyuubi roared.

Akane smirked. "And here you are, while I'm free to roam the world. Power doesn't mean much when you can't use it, right?"

Kyuubi growled even louder and narrowed his eyes at her. **"What do you want, bitch?"**

Naruto 'hey!' again but Akane stopped him. "Naruto, I know you will get confused, but I want you to remain quiet, okay? I will answer all your questions after this," Akane said to Naruto and he nodded before she turned to Kyuubi again. "Answer my question truthfully. And you know what I can do. I'm the one that taught your previous two containers,"

Kyuubi roared at this, sending a shockwave that sent Naruto stumbling backwards while Akane stood unaffected. **"Fuck! Shoot then,"**

If it were anyone else, he would have denied them. But seal masters are a different thing altogether. After all, he was sealed by a seal.

His first container, an Uzumaki seal master; Mito was a nice person and didn't use her powers at all. That didn't bring her far but she was content with her way.

The second, another Uzumaki seal master; Kushina wasn't so kind. It still didn't bring her far but she wasn't willing to push farther. She wasn't an angel, but she wasn't a demon either.

The Sage's pet, however, is different. She wouldn't hesitate to do whatever it takes to help her master.

"I see you remembered," Akane said. "While others didn't,"

**"Well of course the others don't. The Sage made it that way,"** Kyuubi said. **"As you can see, the Sage didn't separate us equally in all aspect. That includes memories,"** Kyuubi said while laying down rest his head on his paws. This will take a long time.

"What do you mean when you said that you weren't made equally?" Akane asked.

**"That means, I have the most knowledge of what happened to…'us', while Shukaku knows jack-shit,"** Kyuubi continued. **"The Sage however, put in pieces of the Juubi's about him in all of us so that we will remember him,"** Kyuubi continued.

"Why he didn't make you all equal?" Akane asked.

**"As a safety feature. If we were all equal and the same, we will be inclined to merge again. Besides, he did it to 'increase the difficulty curve', so to speak,"** Kyuubi replied.

"Difficulty curve?" Akane raised her eyebrow at him.

**"Yeah. If we were equal, and one of us is defeated, then the same measure can be used against others again and we would fall easily,"** Kyuubi said. "With us being different, different measures needs to be used and it will get harder with the higher tails you go,"

"I see…" Akane said.

**"What next?"** Kyuubi ordered. He just wanted all this to be done with.

"Why…is he reincarnating and becomes a Host for every Beast?" Akane asked.

Kyuubi snorted at this.** "The Sage wanted to understand what was inside him. The Juubi however, was incomprehensible to him. It's understandable really. Like an ant talking to an elephant.** **He did however, knew that the Juubi is filled with malice and whatever that ruins someone's day,"**

**"And so he separates Juubi to bring him down to your level. Turning an elephant into an ant, so to say,"** Kyuubi continued. **"This way the Beasts could at least interact properly with humans and not garbling some strange language that no one could understand,"**

"So he becomes the Hosts so that he could douse that malice?" Akane said.

Kyuubi huffed at her. **"He wished. He wanted for the Beasts to at least have some good memories about humans so that should we become one again, the Juubi would at least, be able to understand about you guys,"**

**"Would have worked too, had the whole world have his mind-set. But alas, it was only wishful thinking on his part,"** Kyuubi smirked at this. **"Next!"**

"That will be the questions for now," Akane said and Kyuubi waited.

**"And? That's not all isn't it?"** Kyuubi asked.

Akane contemplated on what she wanted to say next. She didn't want the Kyuubi to talk to Naruto much for the fear of Kyuubi corrupting him. But to stop talking from both sides was wrong. Communication is two way after all. Both sides need to talk and listen and not both sides not talking to each other.

The Sage Naruto wanted the Beasts to shelve their hatred and so she will do as he wished. And for that to happen is for Naruto to talk with Kyuubi. She just needs to make sure that whatever stuff that comes out from Kyuubi's mouth doesn't affect Naruto much.

"I'm going to teach Naruto how to control his dream and ultimately, mind. That means he will be coming here, a lot. So I don't want you to be putting strange thoughts in him," Akane stated.

**"What are you, his mother? Is little Naruto going to tell mommy that the big bad fox tell you lies?"** Kyuubi said in a mock childlike voice.

Akane and Naruto looked at the fox and each other before bursting into a laugh. The way Kyuubi said it as if a big brother chiding his little brother for being a tattletale.

The Kyuubi twitched at this display of insolence. **"Fuck you guys!"**

"Oh cheer up. I'm sure after this Naruto could make this place much better," Akane said.

**"Whatever!"** Kyuubi said and retreated further into his prison.

"Well then, that settles things. Naruto, I believe you know how to differentiate right and wrong from his words, right?" Akane asked and Naruto nodded.

"Good then, let's get you out of here and I'll tell you everything,"

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

When Naruto woke up again, Akane told him the truth of the Beasts and the Rikudo Sennin and that she was just a one tailed fox when the Sage defeated the Juubi and that Naruto bear similarities to him.

She didn't tell him that Naruto was in fact, the Sage reborn. She felt that he was ready for that news yet.

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

**2 YEARS LATER**

Naruto was now, an intermediate seal apprentice. Although he only learnt it for a year and half, the six months wait was worth it.

The Sealing Arts was very very interesting.

This is because seals allowed one to be creative in its use and it wasn't restricted in combats like ninjutsu.

Ninjutsu was mostly destructive and people don't appreciate its use outside combat.

Sealing, however, was infinitely versatile.

For example, take the Wake Up Seal. It was a seal that was placed on your body and had a timer or a certain conditions to it. Once the conditions were fulfilled, the seal will send a surge of chakra that will wake you up. This is useful as an alarm clock and also, to combat genjutsu. The seal pretty much become a permanent seal on Naruto.

Ever since he started learning seals, he found out about the three fundamentals of sealing. First, the medium used to place the sealing. Papers are the most common and easy to use. Other surfaces also can be used such as the ground, woods, human skin and even air!

Now, different mediums react differently to sealing, well not all of them, with the prominent one being a human skin. Human skin was by far, the most dangerous medium and requires precise seal calculation. If not, it could function haphazardly.

For example, let's say that you place a seal on the back of your hand. And then you wanted to cast a ninjutsu like a chakra scalpel. Your hand will be surged with chakra and thus activates the seal even though you didn't mean to.

It can be quite dangerous.

Second, another important medium would be the ones used to write the seal. Like an ink. However, other types of medium could be used as the ink and sometimes, the chemical composition of the ink can affect the seal.

For example, let's say that you wanted to write a security seal that only a blood relative could open. A small part of the seal needed to be written with the blood. The contract summoning skill also used this principle.

You could also use your own chakra to write. However, chakra ink doesn't last long and tend to dissipate after a while and lasts only for one use. But it has its uses in combat situations.

The third is that, never ever wrote on top of another seal unless you really really know what you're doing.

Another important seal that he learnt was the Linked Seal. The Linked Seal creates a link between two seals; the parent and child seal. Now, whatever happens to the child seal, the parent will know what happened. And the beauty of this Linked Seal is that it can be combined with other seals and you could use it to trace the location of the child seal.

For example, let's say that you created a Lock Seal and combined it with a child seal with a parent seal on yourself. Now, put the Lock Seal on a box and placed it somewhere far from you.

A person founds it and tampered with the Lock Seal to open the box. The child seal will then inform the parent seal that the Lock Seal was tampered and thus, you will know what happened. The beauty is that you could put a lot of child seals under one parent seal.

The Linked Seal was an important part of Hiraishin and without it, Hiraishin was unusable.

The downside of this skill is that, should the parent seal were destroyed; the child seal connected to it will lose its function and became a dead seal.

And speaking about Hiraishin (the foxes knew about it because Akane helped in its creation), Naruto was shocked to found out how difficult it was! The seal uses 77 handseals for a single jump! And the only user, Minato Namikaze didn't use any handseals at all!

Its usage difficulty scales up the more child seal there is. Also, it requires perfect chakra control as if too little was used; you might end up halfway from your destination or what's worse sometimes you arrive without your clothing. Too much, and you might overshot and your clothing was someplace else; sometimes, your clothing was at the destination while you were someplace else! Also, the longer the distance, the more chakra was needed.

Not arriving at your destination is one thing and missing clothes was another. Another big hurdle was to overcome the disorientation on using it. The first time Minato used it, he was so dizzy that he was bedridden for a week!

And that was when you do the technique properly. Wrongly done, like how Minato found out using his clones; one could end up with only a certain part of yourself arriving at the destination!

The sheer difficulty and downside of using it pretty much makes it a Forbidden Jutsu. It makes Naruto wonder what kind of monster the Fourth was. And that was the main reason why Akane forbid him from learning it until he was at the highest level of seal master with a fit body.

Still, he could now make his own seals and making and creating new seals was fun!

And dangerous.

"So, the first seal that you wanted to make is an exploding tag?" Kuro asked and Naruto nodded. Kuro then sighed at the boy.

"Look, exploding tags explode when it works, **and** when it malfunctions. So how would you know the difference if it works or doesn't?" Kuro asked.

"Umm…if it works, it explodes well?" Naruto replied.

Kuro sighed again. "Sometimes, a malfunctioned exploding tag explodes much more powerful than what it was intended for,"

"Then the malfunctioned tag works!" Naruto said and Kuro smacked him using his tails.

"What did I told you?" Kuro asked and Naruto lowered his head.

"Power is nothing without control. A seal that doesn't work the way you wanted to isn't a good seal," Naruto replied.

"Good, now make some other seal that doesn't involve explosion!" Kuro ordered.

Naruto then did the Repulsion Seal as his first. The Repulsion Seal's function is to propel objects away from the seal, thus the name; repulse. The first time they wanted to test it, it was weird.

"Why are we being so far away?" Naruto asked. They were currently a mile away from Naruto's first own-made seal and was hiding behind a fallen tree. "Not like it's going to explode,"

"It could. You're lucky if your seal doesn't do anything if it doesn't work. A malfunctioning seal is something that you want to stay clear from," Kuro said. "Okay, Replusion seal test, ready to start?"

The test was by putting the seal on a ground and places a tiny stone on it. When the seal activates, the stone will be repulsed upwards, making it 'jump'. For the test to be a success, the stone needs to be repulsed one time at a height of three feet. Naruto nodded.

"Activate it!" Kuro ordered and Naruto did so.

The stone flew to outer space.

"…."

"…."

"You know, I know I shouldn't say this, but…that was AWESOME!" Kuro said loudly.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto joined.

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

**3 YEARS LATER**

"I now pronounce you…Fuinjutsu Master!" Akane announced to the crowd and they all went wild with cheering and applauses.

The ten year old boy in front of Akane beamed with pride at the announcement. After all, it was for him. The boy wore his black pants with black and orange jacket. He also wore what seems like a tattered black cloak.

"Thank you, thank you! I couldn't have done it without you guys!" Naruto bowed to the crowed and he could see fireworks and confettis flying all over the place. Of course, it was just genjutsu but it still delivered the charm.

"So, Master Uzumaki," Akane bowed at him and he returned the bow what will you do now?"

Naruto rubbed his hands together in delight. "Well, I need to go back to Konoha to clear a few loose ends. Then I want to go to Uzushiogakure to see how things are there. And then around the world to find other Uzumakis and people that are willing to be part of Uzushiogakure!"

"Well, we the Getsuga Fox Clan is proud to be part of Uzushiogakure," Akane said and Naruto grinned.

"I know thanks! You guys will be the honorary allied of my kingdom!" Naruto claimed and pumped his fist to the air and another loud cheering went off.

"Go then Naruto. You carry with you the name, pride and hope of Uzumaki and the Getsuga Clan! Make us all proud!" Akane said passion.

"I will! I promise!" Naruto said and he Body Flickered away out of sight.

"So…it begins again, huh?" Kuro asked Akane the Kyuubi.

"Yes, it does. He will bring a maelstrom to the world and change it," Akane replied. "This time, this time for sure,"

* * *

**Author's Note Again: **So here I placed the basis of how sealing arts work and I hope that you guys understand its principle. Since the sealing arts in canon weren't explained so much, I figured I put in my own.

**Sealing Technique: Repulsion Seal – **Inspired by Portal 2's Repulsion Gel. It creates a seal that pushes any object that enters its area of effect away from the seal. So if you place it on a ground and you step on it, you will be bounced upwards. Place it on a door; you will be bounced away from it.

The downside of this seal is that the amount of 'push' it can impart on a target is affected by its weight. So the heavier a target is, the slower they will be propelled.

**Sealing Technique: Dream Walker Seal – **This seal allows two or more people that have the corresponding seal to enter one's dream. It is different from the Yamanaka Clan's signature ability. One is that both users will be placed in a sleeping state. Two is that it requires the use of seals.

**Sealing Technique: Lock Seal – **Creates a seal that is able to 'lock'. What it locks depends on its nature specified in its construction. So it can be used to 'lock' a place to prevent entry.

**Sealing Technique: Wake Up Seal – **Creates a seal that when placed on a body that has chakra flow and when certain conditions are met; it will send a surge of chakra that jolts the person awake from either sleep or genjutsu.

**Sealing Technique: Linked Seal – **Creates two interconnecting seal; parent and child seal. Whatever happens to the child seal will be informed to the parent seal, making it ideal for long range uses. It can be combined with other seals. Mutiple child seals can be placed under a single parent seal. Destruction of the parent seal will render the child seals connected to it inert.


	3. Chapter 2: Decisions

**Author's Note: **Uh-oh! Sorry guys, made a tiny bit error in last chapter. After the two years' time skip, I wrote four years next. It was supposed to be 3 years. Don't worry, I've edited it. So Naruto in this chapter will be 11, not 12. Again, sorry.

Right, Kyuubi will be talking a lot more in this story, so I have to put a format to differentiate his talk with normal talks.

"**Kyuubi talking when Naruto is inside the mindscape"**

"_**Kyuubi talking when Naruto is outside the mindscape"**_

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

'Human thinking'

And to answer some questions:

Harmless Romantic: Yes, Akane and Naruto will do something about their feelings, but not now. Naruto is 11 years old currently. You wouldn't want Akane to give Naruto the wrong impression now, wouldn't you?

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: KIT TRAINING ARC! PART 2: DECISIONS**

A merchant cart was travelling on a road, carrying trading goods and two people. One person, an 11 year old blonde was busy holding the horse's reins, while the other, an old man was busy telling his story.

"And then it goes BAM!" the old man with grey hair, black eyes and spectacles exclaimed. He was doing an exploding impression with his hands, which almost smack Naruto on the head.

"U-huh," Naruto nodded and dodged the hand while trying to steer the horses to the proper path.

"And then BOOM!" the old man jumped on his feet now. "BANG BANG BANG!"

"_**What the fuck is the old man on to about?" **_Kyuubi said inside his head.

'Uh, his story?' Naruto replied.

"_**A story usually has a plot. The old man's story is more of mindless action movie that has no plot or what so ever," **_Kyuubi stated.

'Come on, it wasn't that bad! At least he got the knack for sound effects!' Naruto said with a smirk.

"_**Riggghhttt," **_Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"And then everybody dies!" the old man finished and sat down again.

"Oh..." Naruto said simply. 'That's depressing,'

"_**My kind of story! Had he replaced the sound effects with description of humans dying in detail, I would have given it a 9 out 10!" **_Kyuubi smirked and Naruto sweat dropped.

Two days ago, Naruto began travelling from the Getsuga Clan's Moon Forest to Konoha. He could have travelled faster by using his seals and reached Konoha in a day top. But what's the fun in that?

They said that it's the journey that matters, not the destination. Besides, Naruto wasn't eager to go back to Konoha anyway.

SoNaruto instead did what normal travelling people would do; hitchhiking. He arrived at small village just hours when his journey began and had agreed to guard the old man's cart while they were travelling to Konoha.

So far so good.

Anyway, the old man turned to be an interesting guy. He'd lived through the previous war and had many stories to tell. Though he wasn't a ninja, he was lucky to see a few fights. But of course, much of the story was overwhelmed by the sound effects. And depressing endings.

"So, kid, ya a ninja?" the old man, Kazuo asked.

"Nah, just a kid with ninja capabilities," Naruto grinned.

"Uh-huh. So ya going to Konoha to be a ninja then?" Kazuo asked again.

"Nah again," Naruto shook his head. "Not gonna be a ninja there. Bad enough that I was made a sacrifice, which they weren't grateful at all, no way in hell I'm going to be a tool for them to do as they please!"

Kazuo nodded his head in agreement. "True that. I'd rather be a simple merchant guy than killers. I guess Kami had me playing the minor role, eh!" Kazuo laughed and Naruto joined too.

"You seemed content playing the minor, old man," Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kazuo sighed and leaned back to his cart. "But not any minors mind you. I want to be the minor that has a name, a face and happy ending and not those expandable minors. Being a main is such a pain in the back for an old me,"

Naruto grinned at this. "Well, looks like you're doing quite well in your role,"

Just then, a smoke bomb was launched at the cart and consumed them in a white smoke. The next thing Kazuo and Naruto knew was that they were both tied together, back to back.

Three thugs stood in front of them and were grinning in triumph.

"Well boys, looks like we got ourselves a catch!" Thug Boss said. He had spiky black hair, brown eyes with scars all over his face.

"Yeah!" Thug A and B said chorused. Thug A has shoulder length blonde hair with green eyes but minus his boss's scarring. Thug B has spiky black hair too but it was spiked downwards and he has black eyes and one single vertical slash scar running down his left cheek.

"So, other than the cart, what else you guys got on you?" Thug Boss said and crossed his arms across his chest. "Make this easy on us will you? I don't want to search your dead bodies. Tell the truth and I'll let you guys live,"

"Eh," Kazuo shrugged. "Not much; my glasses, shirt, pants, underwear..." Kazuo started.

"What he said," Naruto said next.

"Oh-hoh, trying to be quirky, huh? Anything else aside from those basic things," Thug Boss said while tapping his foot, showing that his patience was wearing thin.

"Wait, you're not going to take our clothes?" Naruto asked.

"What? Why? Your clothing doesn't worth much anyway. Besides, I don't want some old man's clothes, thank you very much," Thug Boss said and his minions nodded his head.

If only they knew the truth, especially about his tattered black cloak...

"Oh man...that sucks!" Naruto said and his head dropped in disappointment. Thug Boss was taken back at this. Usually robbed people were deathly scared of having their clothing taken away from them. It was bad enough that most of their items were taken away, but to deprive them of the basic necessity was too much for them.

"What's wrong kid? You should be happy that they don't want our clothes," Kazuo asked while trying to look at Naruto over his shoulders.

"Well, this is my first time getting robbed, and I want the full experience package!" Naruto said and his eyes shone in brightly, as if pleading at the thugs.

Thug Boss had a tick mark appeared on his forehead and his minions twitched a bit. They never saw someone so eager to get robbed before.

"Why would you want that?" Thug B asked.

"Well, you know, having experience helps in writing a good story," Naruto shrugged. "Besides, this will go into my journal, and I don't want it to be sucked. How would you feel if I write 'oh man, today I got robbed, but it sucked',"

Thug A's right eye twitched in annoyance. "It was supposed to suck!"

"Yeah, what I meant! So are you going to take my clothes or what?" Naruto grinned at them and made Thug minions shudder a bit. Robbing sadistic people was never a good sign.

"No and No! Your clothing's too small for any of us! And the old man's wearing a rag!"

"Say what you want, it does the job of keeping me warm, comfy and not naked, thank you very much," Kazuo said.

"And I plan to keep you like that on the last part," Thug Boss said, trying to keep his cool and rubbed his temples.

"Fine, we don't have much on us. But I do have a story!" Naruto said.

"And I care why?" Thug Boss said in anger. He was kind enough to ask them NICELY about their possessions, but no...they decided to treat this situation as if it was a normal thing.

Well, being a merchant tended to get you robbed a few times and Kazuo had his fair share of experience. Kazuo already knew what to do in this situation; do what the robbers wanted you to do.

And he did. They asked him what he had on him and answered them truthfully. Besides, he got a bodyguard, so he wasn't worried..much. The keyword was 'much'.

"Come on! It won't take long!" Naruto pleaded.

Thug Boss glared at Naruto for a while but seeing that it doesn't have much effect on him, he sighed. "Fine. Make it quick will you, I have people's live to ruin,"

"Alright! Okay, do you know that back then when people couldn't use chakra, ninjas isn't what as they are today?" Naruto started.

The thugs raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?"

"Uh-huh," Naruto nodded. "They were the opposite of samurais. Samurais were nobles and full of pride so they won't resort to dirty and underhanded tactics that ninjas do. Ninjas back then disguised themselves as peasants and commoners and used stealth tactics to kill enemies,"

Thug Boss thought about the story for a bit. It was true that ninjas now days don't use stealth much. Besides, what's the point of stealth when they openly wear their headbands? They're more to direct combat using powerful exploding jutsus and stuff.

But then Naruto's words flashed on his mind...

"_Ninjas back then disguised themselves as peasants and commoners and used stealth tactics to kill enemies,"_

"Are you saying you or the old man a ninja, kid?" Thug Boss said and his minions readied their swords.

"No," Kazuo and Naruto deadpanned and the thugs face faulted.

"Then how is the story relevant to any of this?" Thug Boss almost screamed.

"I didn't say it has to be relevant. Besides, I told the story because I thought **you** were a ninja," Naruto said and tilted his head.

Numerous tick marks appeared on Thug Boss's forehead and he screamed, "If I were a fucking ninja, would I be robbing you?"

"Errr...side missions?" Naruto replied.

"Okay, that's it. Guys, ditch em," Thug Boss gestured to his minions and they took out their swords and was advancing towards them when a kunai flew out from below the cart and hit the thugs on their legs.

"What the fuck?" Thug Boss jumped in pain from the stuck kunai.

"Oh I forgot, I'm not a ninja, but my friend is," Naruto said and a ninja crawled under the cart and got up to face them.

"ANBU?" Thug A said in horror. The ninja in question was an ANBU wearing a fox mask with blonde hair.

"You got an ANBU protecting you? What are you kid?" Thug B asked in horror. ANBU was known in the ninja world as the elites of elites. In ninja world, you go from Genin, Chunin, Jounin and Kage. There could be only one Kage in a village but ANBU was the secret force ranked higher than Jounin and answerable only to the Kage himself.

They tend to specialise in assassinations and were the Kage's bodyguards.

"Woah!" Kazuo jumped a bit. "I didn't realise you got a pal under the cart! Two days straight and you didn't say anything?"

"Two days?" Thug Boss said in disbelieve.

"Well...he preferred it that way so he could get the jump on people. Usually he would straight out kill his enemies, but he didn't. So that must mean he wanted some excitement from having to stay under the cart for so long," Naruto explained and sure enough, Fox slowly drew out his ninjato, letting the sunlight reflect off the blades to the thugs and the sound ringing out slowly.

"Oh boy, usually his draw his blades so fast that people didn't even realise that he used it at all. He doing it oh so slowly must meant that he wanted to kill you guys...slowly," Naruto said in a horrified voice.

The thugs were shaking now and thug minions were looking at each other and hoped to bail out before their Boss realised it. Fortunately, their Boss was a smart man.

"Bail out guys!" Thug Boss said and threw a smoke bomb at the ground and when it cleared, they were gone.

"Huh, could have sworn that they were ninjas from the way they use smoke bombs," Fox said and turned around to face Naruto and Kazuo.

"Awesome!" Naruto said and effortlessly released himself from the rope and high-fived Fox. Kazuo was dumbstruck from having not a normal ninja, but an ANBU latching on to his cart for two days straight and Naruto easily cut the rope lose.

Looks like he was wrong about the kid.

"Huh, to have an ANBU protecting you, you must be a hot-shot in Konoha huh?" Kazuo asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I told you, I'm just a nobody with ninja skills," Naruto said and Fox took off his mask to reveal an older Naruto.

"What?" Kazuo jumped back a bit. "Is he your older brother or something?"

"Nah," Fox said and he became a blur before disappearing completely.

"Just a genjutsu," Naruto finished Fox's words.

Kazuo was gaping like a fish for a while before he exploded. "That was awesome!"

"_**I preferred if you have fought them directly and not resorting to use cheap illusions. Should have ripped them to bits and slice 'em to ribbons," **_Kyuubi commented.

'Yeah well, my body my way,' Naruto replied and Kyuubi snorted.

"_**Whatever. Should have shown them Fox dismembering them horribly. I could help," **_Kyuubi said.

'The last time you helped with my genjutsu you made the victims insane. So no thank you,' Naruto replied and Kyuubi sighed.

"_**Why aren't YOU insane? That illusion was meant for you, not them!" **_Kyuubi said.

'Meh, I've seen worse. Especially the Lovecraftian Horrors. The Eldritch Abomination makes you look like a kit in comparison,' Naruto smirked and Kyuubi growled.

"_**Even if the story wasn't real, I still took offense to that!"**_ Kyuubi said.

'That's the thing, I know it wasn't real, so it doesn't scare me much,' Naruto replied.

"_**Yeah, well, let's hope that it stays that way. I hate to meet a bigger ant than me," **_Kyuubi replied. _**"Especially one so horrifying,"**_

Naruto was shocked at this; Kyuubi, the strongest and most feared demon was actually afraid of a human's fiction? Awesome!

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Noon at next day, they managed to arrive at Konoha without further difficulty. Naruto soon Henge (Transformed) himself into someone else; a black haired kid, with black eyes and minus the whisker marks.

He told Kazuo that he needed to enter Konoha disguised as someone else, and Kazuo was kind enough not to push the matter any further.

He didn't want Konoha to know of his presence just yet. He wouldn't get the peace of day if he did that.

They managed to get pass the guard gates easily enough. Kazuo covered for Naruto, saying that he was his grandson.

Kazuo the old merchant was definitely in Naruto's very good guy list.

Naruto and Kazuo went separate ways; Kazuo went off to the market while Naruto knew where he wants to go first.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Teuchi was shaking with anticipation and was waiting for someone. The same could be said of Ayane. After five years, their favourite customer was finally going to come.

Naruto had sent them letters every month telling them that he was well and they shouldn't worry about him. The strange thing though is that the letter was accompanied by a stranger who would order obscene amount of ramen, especially a particular type of ramen that was made for Naruto. The stranger then would stash the ramen in a storage scroll before giving them the letter along with the money for the ramen.

They wanted to ask further, but Naruto, in his letter, told them to trust him on the matter and he would tell them face to face of what happened.

Suddenly, a sensation coursed through his stomach. A sensation that he last felt five years ago!

"Ayame! Naruto-alert! Prepare four Naruto Specials now!" Teuchi perked up and ordered his daughter, who was in the kitchen.

Ayame perked up and immediately went to the kitchen.

Naruto Special was a ramen made for Naruto. Usually, ramen comes in variety of flavour like beef, pork, chicken and others. Naruto special however, you put the entire meat variety in miso broth.

A black haired kid then appeared in a flash and quickly sat on the chair and was practically drooling.

"Oh God of Ramen! You have blessed me with your presence!" the kid bowed his head to the table counter.

Teuchi gasped at this. The only person to bestow the title to him was...

"Naruto?" Teuchi said and the boy raised his head again and grinned. The same grin!

The kid immediately dispelled his Transformation and revealed a grinning Naruto. Just then, Ayame appeared from the kitchen with the order.

"Ayame nee-chan!" Naruto waved at the girl. Ayame was so surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance that she dropped the tray that was holding the ramens.

"No!" Naruto dived in and fortunately, managed to grab the tray and saved the ramens.

"You almost killed ramen!" Naruto claimed and Ayane grabbed him in a killer hug. "And...you're...killing me!" Naruto said in ragged breaths while trying to keep his hold on the tray.

A few minutes later, Naruto was finally released by a teary eyed Ayame and got his chance to eat his favourite food again.

In between the eating, he told them of what happened to him during the five years he was gone. It took a while for them to stomach it but eventually they did.

"Foxes? You lived inside a fox community?" Ayame asked incredulously. She knew ninjas are weird, with what their magic chakras and stuff. But she never thought of them this weird to have an animal community.

Naruto nodded while patting his stomach. "That hit the spot!"

Ayame's eye softened before asking, "So, are you going to stay then?"

Naruto sighed and straightened himself. "I'll stay. But the duration depends. Anyway..." Naruto then took out a thick wad of cash. "Thanks for the meal guys!"

"H-hey! This is too much!" Teuchi said while examining the total amount. Just a quarter through the cash and it was more than enough to pay for 100 ramens.

"I know," Naruto grinned and jumped behind the counter. Can I borrow your door?"

Ayame and Teuchi titled their heads but nodded anyway. Naruto immediately went and stood in front of the ramen stands door. With a flick of his wrist and a small puff of smoke later, a brush and small bottle of ink later appeared in his hands.

"Oh yeah guys, can you not tell people where I've been all this years?" Naruto said while drawing complex symbols and words at the door.

"Uh, sure. But what are we going to tell the people that's going to ask?" Ayame asked.

"Just tell them that I ran away and adventuring monks took me in," Naruto said while still working on the door.

"Uh-huh," Teuchi said. "And I thought monks don't accumulate material wealth?" Teuchi waved the fat cash at Naruto.

"Oh, you're right," Naruto said while scratching his chin using the back end of the brush. "Make it hermits then,"

Teuchi and Ayame sweat dropped at this. "You didn't do anything illegal, right? Like joining a gang and steal stuff?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"What? No!" Naruto turned at them and placed his hands on his hips. "I make my money trading stuff and expertise, if you must know,"

"Stuff like?" Teuchi was afraid to ask but even more afraid of the answer.

"Fuinjutsu," Naruto said proudly and in a puff of smoke again, the brush and ink disappeared again. He then turned around to face the door again and he saw an elaborate seal.

The seal primarily has complex calculations shaped into an oval ring that was almost the length and width of the door. Simply put, a human can fit into the oval ring. Eight more calculations and words branched out into the shape of arrows from the ring into every direction; south, east west, north and the other minor four.

The inside of the oval ring however, has the most calculations, symbols and words until the oval ring was filled with them until there's no free space left.

"I give you...the Sealing Technique: Inter Dimensional Portal," Naruto said rubbed his hands together. "Now...let's see if it works, eh?"

Naruto slammed his hands on the west and east arrow and flared a large amount of chakra into it. The whole seal starts to glow as chakra flowed from the west and arrow seal into the other part of the seal. The oval ring and the seal inside it start to spin around until it became a blur of blue.

The once black inked oval shaped seal was gone and replaced by a blue oval shaped iris with blue energy swirling inside it.

"Establishing connection...and here we go!" Naruto said and the blue energy inside the oval disappeared and was replaced by a scene of a forest.

Naruto then stuck his head into the portal, much to Teuchi's and Ayame's surprise.

"Oh Naruto-kun! It seems you've arrived at Konoha. Good for you!" a voice from the portal spoke.

"That's right Miya, I did," Naruto said. "Oh yeah, I want you guys to meet some people,"

Naruto then pulled his head back and went behind the father and daughter, who were still gaping at the scene in front of them. "In you go!" Naruto said and pushed Teuchi into the portal and Ayame after him.

Ayame and Teuchi's mind was on overload trying to compute all the events that's happening to them recently. The long lost kid returned and changed a lot and pulled out a sealing technique that pretty much caused a tear in time space!

One moment they were in their store. The next, they were inside a forest! "Ayame and Teuchi, meet the Getsuga Fox Clan," Naruto said and walked in front of them and gestured to the foxes that appeared. "This is where I've been all this years,"

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Half an hour later, the father, daughter and Naruto was back in the ramen stand and Naruto was busy sealing a lot of ramen into his storage scrolls while Ayame and Teuchi looked dumbstruck.

They couldn't believe the thing that Naruto had just pulled. A dimensional hole?

"Wow, what the heck did you do over there?" Teuchi asked.

"Learning and living. Something that I won't get had I stayed here," Naruto said. This caused the father and daughter to look at the kid with sympathy.

"Anyway, you mustn't tell a soul about what I just did back there. The Inter Dimensional Portal is very complex and dangerous. Tampering with it can cause extreme repercussions," Naruto said at the duo in a serious tone and they both nodded.

The Inter Dimensional Portal seal that was on the back of the ramen bar's doors was still there. Except that the seal was scrambled around to make it look like it was just a random scribbling to make by passers not to examine it. He had already integrated a Scrambling Seal into it; it will reassemble itself when Naruto wants to use it again and scramble into scribbling again when not in use.

"How the heck you managed to make that anyway? I never thought that kind of thing would be possible," Ayame asked in wonder.

"Well...I didn't do it alone..."

_**FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO**_

"Everyone! I'm back!" a voice rang out throughout the forest and everyone gathered to the source of the voice. The owner of the voice was a woman with fox features.

She had three black fox tails, fox ears in place of where the human ears was supposed to be, brown eyes and waist long black hair and C size cup for breasts.

"Maya nee-chan!" Aya the two tailed fox ran to her sister and changed form to a human girl with shoulder length brown hair and black eyes to hug her sister.

The kitsunes can change to three forms; the first is their true form, the fox form. The second is their werefox form where it is the shape of a bipedal fox and the third is the human form where they change to human but with fox features.

"You're finally home, dear sister of mine," Miya, Kuro's mate greeted her sister.

"U-huh, and look what I brought with me!" Maya said and stepped aside to let a human boy stepped forward.

The boy has unkempt black hair that looked like it was never combed and black eyes. He was spinning around to look at this environment before stopping to look at the crowd before him with mouth agape.

"Maya, what is this?" Akane who had appeared seconds before asked.

"Why simple! He's my mate!" Maya chirped and clapped her hands together.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Seven years old Naruto was ecstatic! The kitsunes sometimes fall in love with humans and would bring them here if the human was willing to keep the kitsune's secret. However, a human living in with kitsune clan was rare as many preferred living with the human society and took their kitsune mates with them.

The amount of human in the Getsuga Fox Clan was little and could be counted using your fingers. And this is the first time someone of Naruto's age was here.

"So, what's your name?" Naruto asked. Both of them was in Akane's guest room and was seated across each other from a small table.

"Akira Hideaki," Akira said while looking at Naruto. He wasn't sure if Naruto was a fox himself, seeing the whiskers and all. Naruto titled his head at him in return.

"Wow, so your name meaning is double smarts?" Naruto said.

"That's right! That's because I'm a genius!" Akira beamed with pride.

"So what kind of genius are you?" Naruto asked. "Everything kind of genius of the specific kind of genius?"

"The specific kind..." Akira looked slumped.

'Huh, must have hit a nerve. Does that mean his kind of expertise is something weird?" Naruto wondered.

"So...what kind?" Naruto asked again. He hoped it wasn't too weird.

"The space kind!" Akira said and threw his arms in the air. "I'm a genius in astronomy, maths and physics! But there are sooo little of astronomers in this world!"

Naruto was taken back a bit by this outburst but leaned forward. "Why's that?" Naruto asked again, happy that at least he got the fuel for conversation for what might be his best friend in the future.

"Because all the people in this world are so grounded! That's why!" Akira grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and shake him furiously. "You and your hack do-it-all chakra magic! You rely on it too much and abandoned the wonders of technology! If we at least achieve a balance, we could have reached the moon by now!"

Akira released the now dizzy Naruto and was fuming. "Can you imagine it? Being a genius in a place that doesn't need your genius? Being the one stuck with the most useful tool but can't use it at all? Being the one who has the blueprints of technology but not the means to construct it? GAHHH!" Akira was trying to rip his hair out now.

"I'm like a guy who got thrown into a place where everything I know about the rules of physics was wrong!" Akira then slammed his head on to the table.

Naruto sweat dropped at this. Well, at least he's interesting.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"Your mate? A seven years old child?" Miya asked her sister incredulously. Miya, Maya, Aya and Akane was in Akane's room to discuss the recent events. All of them were in their werefox form. "All this time you've been romping around and you choose a seven years old?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, sister, but, he's so different from the rest of the men I've met," Maya answered calmly while stroking Aya's hair whose head on her lap.

"He's not even a man yet!" Miya said angrily.

"Well, I can wait," Maya replied.

Akane and Miya raised an eyebrow at this. Akane thought that maybe she could overlook this one, seeing that she was in the same situation. "U-huh," Akane said. "So, how did you convince him about us?"

"Simple, weird people attracts weird people," Maya smiled at her

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"So how did you ended up here?" Naruto asked the somewhat crestfallen boy.

"I got duped. She said that I'd meet people like me here. People that uses advanced 'technology'," Akira air quoted without raising his head from the table. "Turns out the technology she meant is your sealing techniques,"

"Eh? Sealing techniques are a technology?" Naruto asked in wonder. Some people would be offended when you say jutsus are technology and vice versa.

"Well, there's a saying...any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. Maybe the reverse is true too?" Akira replied.

"And Maya is hot!" Akira suddenly raised his head from the table, scaring the blonde boy and at the same time, caused him to sweat dropped.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"So you tricked him," Akane narrowed her eyes at Maya who chuckled nervously.

"I figured he'd been interested with the sealing arts..." Maya said while lowering herself from Akane's and Maya's glare.

"By the way, I realised Naruto has arrived. And what do you know; he's the same age as my mate!" Maya tried to change the subject away.

Akane grinned, "What are the odds. Fate sure is a joker, huh?"

Maya mentally sighed at her successful diversion.

"So, when are you going to hit him?" Maya asked and Akane sighed.

"He's too young for that you know. I can't approach him right now and risk him thinking me as his sister, or worse, mother," Akane replied and shivered at the thought.

"Well, you should at least tell him that you're his mate and vice versa. At least he knows how to differentiate it rather than letting him thinking it for himself," Maya offered her advice. "That's what I did to Akira,"

Akane perked up at this. "Well...you know...maybe," Akane sighed again. "He was never this young you know. Back then when we met for his first time, we could just hit it off,"

Maya and Miya giggled at their friend's complex love life.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"So why are you so obsessed with technology?" Naruto asked his black haired friend.

"Because, not everyone can use chakra, right?" Akira said and Naruto nodded. It was true, not all biological beings can use chakra, including humans. Some were born without any chakra system at all. "Technology however, can be used by everyone,"

"As far as I see it, chakra, no matter how wonderful it is, it's kind of limiting and limited. Not all can use it, and you can't use it all the time or risk chakra exhaustion and death. Technology however..." Akira said.

Akira then sighed. "Man...imagine all the wonders we could have with technology! We could have planes! Cars! Transportation would be much faster that way,"

"Speaking of transportation..." Naruto said as a thought suddenly crossed his mind. "we have the Summoning Technique. You could just summon people and stuff from a place,"

"Meh, how would the summoner knew that you wanted to be summon? From what I see, it's quite one sided," Akira countered and Naruto thought about it. It was right, how would the summoner knew what the summons could be doing? For all you knew, you could have summoned an animal that was eating, sleeping and worse, in the middle of a mating session.

"Well, we have the Hiraishin," Naruto said. "The concept is quite simple. Place a target seal on your destination and a seal on yourself and you could instantly arrive anytime you want!"

"Really? This Hiraishin...sounds interesting..." Akira perked up and had a curious gleam in his eyes. "Do you have this Hiraishin?"

A few moments later...

Akira was reading through the Hiraishin scroll and he impressed. The technology of this world isn't much that was sure. But he didn't expect for this world's 'magic' to already reach a level that it starts dabbing in space time territory already. Space time is a serious matter.

He couldn't help but to feel jealous of it. It would take ages for technology to be able to properly interact with space time to instantly transport something over a distance safely. And when that happens, he would be long dead.

But with chakra...

Now, if only he could create a suit that can survive outer space...combined that with the Hiraishin, he could reach the Moon!

Akane sighed. Well, if he can't be a pure technology scientist, maybe he can be a scientist of both worlds?

"So...what did you find?" Naruto asked his eccentric friend.

"It is teleportation...in another manner and somewhat crude. I'm thinking that Hiraishin wasn't complete and could be improved more," Akira said.

"It isn't complete?" Naruto asked incredulously. How could he know about that if he hasn't seen it in action? But maybe he was right? After all, he was a genius. "So can you complete it then?"

"That I'm not sure. But I do know that I can use it for another technique variant that, while not as fast, can be much more versatile," Akira said with a grin.

"Really? Sounds fun. Can I help?" Naruto asked hopefully. Akira seemed weird. But that's okay, normal was boring to him.

"Of course! I'm going to need all the help I could get. After all, I can't complete this with technology," Akira replied with a smirk and Naruto grinned.

_**3 YEARS LATER**_

Becoming best friends with Akira was one of the best things that ever happened to him. Akira thought him much his field and the result was Naruto now could do complex calculations. Before this, maths was never his favourite subject and in fact, if you asked a five year old Naruto, he would deathly avoid the subject!

But now, a 10 year old Naruto couldn't help but to look the world differently when maths and physics was involved.

Anyway, Akira also learnt the arts of sealing, although his mastery of it was a bit hard as it kind of conflicted with his science. But he did manage to pull through and was the same level as Naruto was now.

"So...mind tell me what's going to happen?" Kuro asked the duo. The three of them are at the forest testing fields where all the new seal created was tested here. They were in front of two small circle shaped seals placed on a wooden wall.

"We're going to create a wormhole or two interconnecting portals," Naruto said and wore his goggles.

"Did you said create two interconnecting portals?" Kuro asked again with a raised eyebrow and swished tails behind him.

"Uh-huh. If it works, we can get a door to anywhere!" Akira grinned and wore his goggles too. "It should be a sphere shaped portal, but meh, I guess a flat one can work too,"

"If it malfunctions?" Kuro asked again, this time, afraid of the answer.

"The worse thing is...it will create a space tear that messes up the rules of physics in the surrounding area or create a tear to other dimension, reality or universe in which its inhabitants might not be so nice. Or even worse, create a freaking black hole were nothing can escape it," Naruto continued and Kuro went white.

"But even if it malfunctions, then that means it worked! The portal needs to tear through spacetime to function after all!" Akira said with an evil tone.

"Wha?" Kuro was about to stop them when they began to run away, fast. Kuro followed suit and stopped behind a tree a mile away from the two small circles.

"Ready?" Akira asked.

"Ready!" Naruto replied and they activated the first circle.

They didn't know what happened. All they saw was a small sphere of darkness appeared all of a sudden. The dark sphere then expanded into half a mile and contracted again and was gone as it had appeared; leaving a crater behind. The two circle seals was nowhere in sight.

"IT WORKS!" Akira jumped around and Naruto followed suit. "We created a wormhole!"

Kuro sweat dropped at this. How could they consider a disastrously failed experiment a success? Speaking of which, the malfunctioned seal could be weaponized. A very very dangerous weaponized seal.

"It malfunctioned!" Kuro argued.

"No, the wormhole opened but it was unstable. We just need to stabilise it and we're good!" Naruto countered.

A few experiments later...

They placed the two circle seals far away from each other this time. And one of the circles has the opposite formula than its twin.

"Do it!" Akira commanded.

This time a black sphere and a white sphere were formed. The black sphere, when gone, left a crater behind as usual. The white sphere however, left a residue of dust cloud before it was gone.

"What happened?" Kuro asked.

"I believe that the black sphere sucked in matter and the white sphere spew them out," Akira calmly said. "Now all we need to do is to make the wormhole not to shred us and spew us out as dust,"

Kuro said. "You guys are defying the laws of physics, you know that?"

"Hey, this world already defied a lot of things with its chakra mechanics! We were just tagging along. When you break one thing, might as well break them all," Akira replied and Kuro sweat dropped.

Countless experiments later...

"The portal is stable!" Naruto ran towards the portal followed by Kuro and Akira. "And it works!"

The portal this time was a circle 30cm in diameter and it didn't collapsed like before and looks like it lead to somewhere.

"Uh..." Akira said and gained the attention of Naruto and Kuro. "The other portal isn't open..." Akira pointed to the other circle which was inert. The trio gulped and turned back to look at the portal which showed something weird.

It showed gray...just gray. All three of them raised an eyebrow at this when they realised that the gray thing was pulsating and suddenly, it parted to reveal a large eye, looking at them. The eyes have eyes inside them.

The trio screamed and Naruto deactivated the portal. The portal closed and became inert and the trio slumped to the forest floor.

"What the fuck?" Kuro cursed.

"Gentlemen, I believe we have succeeded in creating an Outer Dimensional Portal, and just now, we have met an alien," Akira said.

More countless experiments later...

"YEAAAHHH!" Naruto and Akira jumped around in joy. After countless trial and errors, most of which aren't pleasant, they have finally succeeded.

They have created the Inter Dimensional Portals.

The two portals, 30cm in diameter again, shimmered side by side. One was blue and the other orange. Both portals showed the forest they are in.

"Alright, testing! Testing apparatus 1!" Akira said and Naruto took a stone and chuck it into the blue portal. The stone then shot out of the orange portal.

"Haha!" Naruto then looked into the orange portal and Akira did the same with the blue portal and they both saw each other's faces.

"Testing apparatus number two!" Naruto said and took a stick and put it halfway through his orange portal. The stick stuck out halfway through the blue portal and Akira grabbed it and they began a tug of war game.

Suddenly, the portals closed off and cut the stick cleanly in half. Akira and Naruto looked at their stick and back to themselves.

"WE DID IT!" they both chorused and hugged each other. Kuro could only whistle at their achievement. Only ten years old and they already did something like this.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Haa...good times," Naruto grinned and said to himself. Before they even finished making the Inter Dimensional Portal, both of them have been creating new seals like crazy!

One of the seals was the variant of exploding tags. Normal tags explode normally, but theirs turned into a fireball, lightning ball, one that flash freezes anything in its radius and their favourite; wormhole bomb. It was the malfunctioned Inter Dimensional Portal.

"Anyway, that Portal back there allows me to drop in on you guys anytime I want now!" Naruto beamed at them and they looked at each other nervously.

"Well, just don't come in when we're close, okay?" Teuchi said and Naruto nodded.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

After bidding the Ichiraku family goodbye, Naruto was now walking down the streets as himself.

The result, as saddening as it was; expected. The adults gasped, their faces went white, and some were red with anger. Some mouthed bad words about him and some went screaming like mad.

They looked at him in fear, anger and disgust. All of them gave him a wide berth, not wanting to get close to him.

None of them greeted him positively like someone who just got home.

Naruto then got inside a stationeries shop and was kicked out of it a second later. "You're not welcomed here!"

'That's true,' Naruto thought bitterly before resuming his walk.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Maru, a pudgy black haired man with pink eyes sighed. Ever since the demon kid was gone, the whole business community was in a bit of a slump.

Sure, most of the civvies want him gone but not the shop owners.

Why? Well, it was because of the kid's demon status that they were able to rip him off a leg and an arm.

The business community named the demon kid, The Golden Trash Can. And it fit the kid like a glove too. The thing is, none of the products that you wanted to sell is ever lasting. They will degrade and turn bad at some point. And if you couldn't sell it before it reaches that point, well, you got yourself junk that cannot be sold and that translates to loss of profit.

However, the kid changes everything. Stores would sell him the bad stuff for premium prices. The kid; Maru didn't know if he knew it, bought it. Naruto hadn't had much choice anyway. So in essence, give him your junk and he'll give you massive profit.

This practice pretty much ensured that the stores had someone to deposit their bad items while gaining massive profits at the same time.

Well, now that he was gone...

Naruto then entered the store and looked around. Maru saw who it was and rubbed his eyes. A large ear splitting smile appeared on his face. Looks like his Golden Trash Can was back! He couldn't believe it! But he's not going to look at the gift horse in its mouth.

"Oh hello there!" Maru greeted Naruto. Naruto stood still and stared at Maru as if he grew two more heads. "Can I help you?"

"Uh...sure. I was just about to buy kunais," Naruto said and picked up ten kunais and put it on the counter. Maru then smirked. He then bend forward behind his counter to pull out a box of bad kunais that wouldn't sell.

"Why would you take that? These kunais are much better, I assure you," Maru said and pushed the box towards Naruto.

Naruto mentally sighed. 'Did he think that I was frozen in time or something? I've aged five years! What, did he thought that only my body grows?'

"_**Then show him who's smarter," **_Kyuubi replied.

"Alright then, I'll take it," Naruto said.

Maru, with a happy face and tone, charged Naruto the premium price; three times the normal price of a kunai. Naruto just shrugged it and handed him the money and picked the box. "Thanks! You're quite nice. The stores I went before didn't even let me buy anything at all,"

Maru smiled at him. "Well, they just don't know how to appreciate a good customer,"

"Yep, their loss, right?" Naruto grinned at him.

"Yes it is," Maru said and Naruto exited his store. He was counting the fat wad of cash when suddenly the cash dissolved and turned into leaves with a note.

The note had a drawing of a face with an ear splitting grin and a word below it, "Problem? Give me shit and I'll give you shit. By the way, thanks for your wonderful kunais, shurikens and bombs"

Maru turned to look at his counter and realised that only the bad kunais was left. What's more, a large number of his shurikens and bombs were missing!

"He used genjutsu on me!"

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Naruto whistled in amazement at the sight of his rundown apartment building. It looked worse after he left it. It seems that people doesn't want to use the building at all for fear of being cursed by the 'demon'.

Well, it does look haunted.

He walked in and saw that the inside was in even worse conditions from the outside! Some apartment doors had holes inside them, destroyed furniture was strewn everywhere and large rats made the whole building their nest.

Seriously, before he left, the place was bad, but it wasn't this bad. At least it was habitable.

Naruto made his way to his room and saw that it was burnt down.

"Expected," Naruto simply said and sighed. He walked towards the windows and saw a large mob was marching towards the apartment building. "Looks like my choice was right after all,"

"_**It is. Had you not left, you'd be weak. And I would not have a weak container," **_Kyuubi said.

'I mean, my choice after this,' Naruto thought.

"_**Ah, you mean your decision not to stay? Well, indeed it is the right choice. These people don't deserve you at all. They treated your grandmother with outmost respect and your mother too, albeit not without much difficulty. But none of them had to go through the crap that you went," **_Kyuubi stated and Naruto nodded.

'Yep. So Kyuubi, let's have some fun before we leave, eh?' Naruto smirked.

"_**And what kind of fun are you thinking?" **_Kyuubi smirked too.

'I'll let you have the control on the illusion. But do not go overboard. I don't want to damage them-' Naruto said and closed his eyes. "-too badly,"

The Kyuubi laughed maniacally inside his head Naruto opened his eyes to reveal red eyes with slits and a feral grin graced his face.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

A large mob of 50 people strong was marching towards Naruto's rundown apartment building. The mob wanted justice, and the criminal was the demon kid Naruto.

The whole village celebrated after the demon kid went missing. Although the Hokage voiced his disappointment in them, saying that the kid wasn't dead, but was just missing and would return one day. The village didn't care as it doesn't make a difference whether he died or went missing.

All they know is that the demon kid was not in Konoha.

For five years, they enjoyed their peace. And now suddenly after so long, the demon kid returns! He just strolled in like he never went missing in the first place! It was like he had just returned from a field trip!

The villagers all assembled quickly and decided amongst them who will form the mob to dispose of the kid before the Hokage caught wind of this. They have to act fast to prevent Sarutobi Hiruzen from stopping them.

They wanted to show the kid that he wasn't welcomed here and they would finish the job that their beloved Fourth couldn't.

And thus, the people that made up the mob were the people with revenge; who had lost everything from the Kyuubi attack. People who wanted to become heroes and martyrs.

And Maru was one of them. If one thing that a business man hates; was being cheated on.

A cheater loves to cheat, but hates to be cheated on.

Well, considering that he cheated on Naruto countless times and what Naruto did to him just now was a tiny fraction of what Maru did to the boy. But it still didn't matter to Maru.

Why? The kid's a demon, that's why! It doesn't matter that he ran away for 5 years that still doesn't change what he is. And to Maru, cheating the demon wasn't a crime, but the demon cheating him was.

Maru was the person in front of the mob that kicked down the door and went in with five more men accompanied him inside. They were going to drag the demon kid out and finish him like what they were supposed to do five, no, eleven years ago!

The six men entered and the doors immediately closed on them. One of the men tried to open it but to no avail.

"Welcome! Welcome to The De**mon's Lair!" **Naruto said in a demonic voice and disappeared in a blur. The whole building including the walls and floor then crumbled and was consumed by a dark abyss, leaving only a tiny fraction of the floor that the men were standing on intact.

"Stay strong! This is just an illusion!" Maru stated, trying to sound brave but failed miserably. The floor that was holding them was shaking furiously and the man had to get on their knees to stabilize themselves.

A demonic figure then floated upwards and faced them. It was a large gray tentacle and has numerous eyes and mouths all over its body. The eyes have eyes in them! And the mouths opened and humanoid figures writhed out of it but only managed to get their upper half out.

The humanoid figures have two clawed hands, a large jaw for head and a large eye at the chest.

"**And you thought that the Kyuubi was a demon?" **numerous voices said from the tentacle and it slammed down on them, destroying the last floating floor and sent them plummeting down to the abyss, screaming.

The men could see that the tentacle was only a small fraction of the demon's body. The tentacle was absurdly long and was connected to a freakishly huge gray flesh that has more tentacles all over it. Part of the flesh then parted to reveal a chasm like mouth with the humanoid figures lining up the walls of the mouth.

The men all fell into the mouth.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"What's going on here?" Kurenai Yuuhi asked the mob. She, along with Kakashi and Asuma had just arrived.

The mob stayed silent as they knew what they were doing was considered a capital crime punishable by death. They hoped that they could have gotten to the demon kid first. They didn't care much about the punishment afterwards.

The demon kid left for five years and suddenly came back didn't sit well for the citizens. For all they knew, the kid could have gotten anywhere, did something and maybe gained some powers along the way and probably got back here for revenge.

They couldn't have that.

"You DO know that any harm done to the kid is punishable by death?" Kurenai flared her killing intent at the mob. The mob, although affected, remained silent.

"And although we didn't know what happened to the kid yet, all of you are guilty of attempted harm to him!" Kurenai said through gritted teeth and this gained the attention of the mob.

The mob tried to disperse but numerous ANBUs surrounded them. "Pray that the kid is fine. If not, well..." Kakashi said. "Take them to Ibiki and Anko. Looks like they're going to be busy,"

Asuma then kicked the door open and walked in and saw a horrible sight. The air smelled rancid; the men in front of them have emptied their bladder and they were on the floor. Some were foaming on the mouth, some were unconscious, some were banging their head on the floor, some were mumbling and some were clawing their eyes out.

"Oh my..." Kurenai didn't finish as she cupped her mouth at the sight. Suddenly, in the corner of her eyes, she saw something.

It was a humanoid figure with a large jaw as its head and a large eye on its chest. It was standing in front of a room, looking at them while swaying left and right.

"_**Keh keh keh keh,"**_

The shadow then chuckled in a voice that send shivers down Kurenai's spine and it darted into the room and slammed the door so hard that it swung back open.

"Genjutsu..." Kurenai mouthed. It was a powerful one too.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Sarutobi Hiruzen's heart was gripped with suspense. Ever since Naruto was missing, he would send Sarutobi monthly letters telling that he was fine and Sarutobi should stop worrying about him.

That and to stop his smoking habits if he ever wanted to see him again and Sarutobi reluctantly agreed.

He tried to track the letters by having Kakashi track its messenger but to no avail. The trail would go cold in one spot; similar to how Naruto went missing in the first place. They figured it was a summon.

Naruto never told him when he will be coming back home. However, the village was in a state of uproar about something. A short investigation later, Sarutobi found out that Naruto has returned!

He dispatched every ninja he had to search for the blonde boy and flared his killing intent while he gave a strict order for Naruto not to be harmed.

His door swung open to reveal the object of his worry. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yo Gramps! Long time to see! And I see you've stopped smoking!" Naruto beamed at him and Sarutobi smiled.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Kurenai was shocked at seeing the now deranged men, their minds was utterly broken and destroyed.

"Who could have done this?" Kurenai asked, although she had a feeling of who it is.

"Naruto," Kakashi simply said and Kurenai turned to him in shock.

"What? How? He couldn't have known genjutsu!" Kurenai stated. The level of genjutsu that Naruto did was of high level, probably surpassing her own.

"Do you think that all these years he was gone he did nothing?" Kakashi said in a neutral tone while observing the men. "It was one of the reasons why a missing ninja was feared. We didn't know what they could be doing,"

"But...still! This is too much! Using a high level genjutsu on normal civilians is-" Kurenai was cut off by Kakashi.

"Even a ninja is allowed defence when attacked by a civilian. Besides, how would you feel if these men did the same thing to your child?" Kakashi stated. "How would you feel if they form a mob with the intent to beat your child to death?"

Kurenai opened her mouth but closed it again. She couldn't deny the truth of what she would do; she would slaughter them.

"Naruto was defending himself," Kakashi continued. "Besides, this isn't the first mob that happened. Remember when Naruto was 3?"

Kurenai looked away.

"We aren't so different ourselves Kurenai. The similarities between a ninja and a murderer are the intent and the ability to murder. What separates us is our allegiance and our will. Besides, the villagers had it coming. They should know that all these years, Naruto was going to come back a different person. We as a ninja knew how to treat an enemy that suddenly appeared after missing for a long time. Besides, you would be pissed off too had you receive this kind of homecoming," Kakashi said and silence fell on the three ninjas.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"Where have you been Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well you know, living as a person worthy of positive affections and not as a "demon"," Naruto said nonchalantly while air quoting the word demon and Sarutobi cringed.

"Well, it's good that you've come home-" Sarutobi was cut off by Naruto.

"Some kind of home this is. I've had to sneak in like a thief to avoid the heat from the villagers. I walked the streets of my _home _and I realised that their hatred is stronger than when I left the village. I walked into a shop that accepts me as customer and he thinks that I'm the same guy five years ago and scammed me straight to my face," Naruto said nonchalantly again and Sarutobi was taken aback by this.

"I'm...I'm sorry Naruto," Sarutobi was at loss for words now. From what he deducted, Naruto was capable of self travel and if he could leave Konoha on his accord five years ago, then he could do it again. He has to do something to make him stay for sure this time.

"I wished things could have been different..." Sarutobi said.

"Don't. A person of your stature and abilities has the means to make things different and not wishing for it! **I** wished for things to be different here!" Naruto exploded.

Sarutobi was caught by surprise at Naruto's sudden outburst.

"You could have made it different! Make it better!" Naruto continued. "You could have told the villagers of my parentage! That would at least make things better for me! And yes I knew!"

Sarutobi was shocked again. It seems like today was a day of surprises. "It was for your own and this village's protection! Your father and mother had enemies outside the village gates! They would have come and another war could have happen! We were weak from the Kyuubi assault–"

"You can make them keep the secret of me being a Host for the Kyuubi so well, and yes I knew again," Naruto interrupted and Sarutobi flinched at this.

"The Kyuubi was something that they hated to the core and on your orders; they kept the secret so well. So tell me why the same can't be applied to the issue of my parentage? My father was a beloved hero of this village! The people spoke of him like he was godsend and treated him with respect! So why do you think that you couldn't order them to keep quiet about his legacy? They would've gladly done so!" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

Sarutobi opened his mouth only to close it again. He never thought of it before. He never thought that had he told the village of the secret, things could have been different, could have been better. The people could have viewed him as what Minato had wanted; a hero.

'Oh god, Minato...I've failed you,' Sarutobi thought sadly.

"I...I...it was for your own protection-" Sarutobi was interrupted again.

"From who? Enemies outside the gates? Well, congratulations. You did a fine job," Naruto clapped slowly and Sarutobi looked hurt. "But it's the worst kind of enemies that you forgot; the insiders, the traitors and betrayers. Most empires fall because of inside fighting after all,"

Sarutobi clenched his fist and a tear ran down his cheek.

"Have you ever thought that I would rather be in danger but loved, rather than be safe but hated?" Naruto asked and stared at the Third Hokage. "But I guess, there's something good that came out of this,"

Sarutobi raised his head and looked at Naruto.

"I wouldn't have met the kind people that took me in. The people that see me for who I am," Naruto said.

Sarutobi sighed and collected himself. "Naruto, I'm very sorry. I'll make this up for you. I'll announce to the public of your parentage,"

"Then the people will still not see me as Naruto, but as the Fourth's son. They will see me as an obligation to someone that was important. What if my parentage doesn't matter to them? What if my parents were just some nobody ninjas or civilians? Would they change their view of me?" Naruto said.

Sarutobi looked away. It was true. Had Naruto's parentage been different, the villagers wouldn't care at all. God, what kind of village Konoha had turned to?

"Besides, the people would divert their hatred to you, as you kept such sensitive information for so long. After all, had you not kept it a secret, they wouldn't have harmed me in the first place. Am I right?" Naruto continued.

Sarutobi clenched his fist so hard that it turned white. How the hell could he fuck things up so badly? How could he not trust his own people with Naruto's parentage? But be as it may, he still has to make things right, even at his own expense.

"I don't mind. I'm past my time to worry about such things," Sarutobi said.

"Whatever. That wasn't what I was here for," Naruto said. Sarutobi's announcement to the public about his heritage was, as they say it; too little, too late in what he was about to do next.

Sarutobi calmed and steeled himself for what was coming next. He knew Naruto wouldn't likely stay here. If that's his wish, then he will respect it and heck, he would even assign a high ranking ninja or two to accompany him. That was the least that he could do.

"I want to rebuild Uzushiogakure," Naruto said and Sarutobi was taken aback. He was prepared for many things, but not this. "I'm aware of my heritage too and I want to rebuild my clan,"

"Naruto...are you about this? Creating and leading a village isn't easy," Sarutobi said. Looks like Naruto's dream of becoming a Hokage was gone.

"I know. I'm not saying I'll rebuild Uzu in a night nor become its Kage. I'm saying that I will rebuild it again and I wanted alliance with Konoha to ensure its survival," Naruto stated.

"Naruto...the previous Uzu was destroyed even with Konoha's alliance," Sarutobi said.

"My Uzu will not be the same," Naruto said and got up.

"Backing up a new village won't be easy, Naruto," Sarutobi added and Naruto stopped by the door.

"Good things are never easy," Naruto said and left.

Sarutobi sighed. Sure he fucked up badly, but he's not going to repeat the same mistakes again. After all, he did a good job in protecting Naruto from foreign threats, so why stop now?

He will have to draft that treaty form later. For now, there are things that he needed to do.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Naruto was in the Namikaze estate and was reading Konoha's Forbidden Scroll. Sarutobi said that the Namikaze's two techniques are inside there; the Hiraishin, which he already knew and the Rasengan. He pretty much allowed Naruto to study it and also transferred all the property of the Namikaze to him.

Before this, he visited the bank to claim all of the Namikaze money from it. The banker was sceptical and glared at him but couldn't say anything as Naruto handed him the documents. He was shocked and immediately changed his personality 180 degrees.

As expected, his parents were filthy rich. He took out all of the money and brought it to here to store it in one of his storage seals.

He then began browsing through the scrolls, looking for other techniques that he can use. It wasn't a surprise to find out why the scroll is forbidden.

"Impure World Resurrection? And the Second created this? Why would he think that this thing would benefit humanity in any way? The dead's dead. No need to bring them out to fight a mortal's fight," Naruto shook his head. "And the Second was supposed to be the good guy. Well, like they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions,"

Naruto then took out his ink and brush and proceeded to smear the dead rising technique. "It doesn't matter if you have good intentions, but if you do it wrong, it is still wrong,"

Satisfied that he had done enough damage to the dead rising section, he browsed through others. "Hmm, some are specific skills that belongs to the ninja of the village like the Chidori..."

Naruto's eyes bulged as his eyes landed on a specific technique; the Shadow Clones! "Yes! This will make learning the Hiraishin a pinch!"

Okay then, time to make a copy!" Naruto said and reached his hand into his tattered black cloak. A large scroll the same size as the Forbidden Scroll appeared.

The thing that he loved about his cloak is that it was loaded with variety of seals. Storage seals for stuffs and some other neat seal features. It was his favourite piece of clothing and he rather be naked than lose his cloak. It was the same reason why he made it look tattered; so that people would be disinterested with it. It worked with the thugs before.

Naruto placed the blank scroll on top of the Forbidden Scroll and poured his ink over it and then placed his palm on the scroll.

"Sealing Technique: Manuscript Replication!" Naruto flared his chakra and the spilled ink moved on their own and started to form the same images and words as the Forbidden Scroll. In a matter of minutes, Naruto had an exact duplicate of the Forbidden Scroll.

Naruto then placed back the copy of the scroll into his seal storage compartment on his cloak. "Right, time to properly secure this place!"

Naruto said and casted Shadow Clones. Ten of them appeared in a smoke and he pumped his fist to the air. "Sweet! Now seven of you; go and placed security seals all over the estate. The rest, I want you to place Portal seals around hidden locations of the house. Got it?"

The clones saluted and went off to various locations.

'Kyuubi,' Naruto said to his tenant.

"_**What?" **_Kyuubi said.

'Time to see if our plan is working, ne?' Naruto said.

Kyuubi smirked before chuckling. _**"Yes, let's see then,"**_

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

After Sarutobi announced to the whole village of his heritage, the public was in uproar. Some blamed Sarutobi for keeping it quiet. Some say that Sarutobi did the right thing. Some didn't change their minds at all as they have lived with the hatred for too long and it was hard for them to let go. Some, however...

"Naruto-kun," a woman came to him and smiled. "Have some snacks," the woman offered him dangos but Naruto didn't accept it.

"You must have poisoned it didn't you? What did ever do to you?" Naruto screamed with a tear in his eye and ran off, leaving the confused woman in the middle of the street.

All the people that saw this were shocked at Naruto's reaction. The woman was sincere and didn't poison the dangos of course. But Naruto couldn't differentiate between their act of kindness and act of cruelty. It was evident that people with bad intentions had used kindness to get through him before.

Had they all gone too far?

Naruto stopped after a while and no sooner than that, a man grabbed his leg. "I'm sorry! I really am! Your father was my regular customer but I treated you badly!" the man in question cried. "All this time I've sold you bad products and I thought that I was doing Minato-sama a favour! Had it not for you, I wouldn't be here! WAAHHHH!"

Oh, this was the guy that sold him almost expired food and drinks.

"I'll give you my store! Take it, take it! It's yours!" the man said and Naruto chuckled nervously. Other people started to flock him and offered him stuff too.

Naruto keep his good boy look, while inside...

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

**Mindscape**

Naruto was sitting cross legged in front Kyuubi and was grinning from ear to ear.

"**Nice! Your plan works like a charm!" **Kyuubi said.

"Yep! Step 1! Get Gramps to reveal who I am to the public," Naruto said.

"**Step 2; play as the victim and ride their guilt eh?" **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded.

"And step 3; PROFIT!" Naruto laughed maniacally and Kyuubi joined too. "Still, it's nice to know that some people aren't that heartless and was willing to change," Naruto said after the laughter died down. "Kinda makes it hard for me to take all that they offered,"

"**You're not going to change your mind are you?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Nope!" Naruto shook his head. "I'm going to use their money to rebuild Uzu," Naruto rubbed his hands together. "Now I got the cash to start rolling. However, I lacked manpower,"

"**And that's the hard part," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded.

"But the hardest will be after Uzu is rebuilt," Naruto said.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

The council was in rage over the announcement of Naruto's heritage. Well, mostly the civilian side. The military side was quiet about it.

They were quiet because they knew who Naruto was from the beginning. Minato was a social man and had acquainted himself with almost every clan heads as he was the Fourth Hokage after all.

He just couldn't shut up about the fact that his wife was pregnant. When the Kyuubi attacked and was sealed into a baby boy, they all pieced one and two together and come up with three. They weren't as stupid as the civilian heads that only wanted to add two and two and hoped to get five.

Most of the clan heads wanted to adopt Naruto from the beginning for various purposes. The Hyuuga for power, the Inuzuka because Tsume owed it to Minato. The Uchiha, before they were massacred, couldn't because adopting Naruto would only worsen their public image at that time. The Nara didn't want to as it would be 'troublesome'. A hyperactive kid in a lazy family don't mix up well. The rest had their reasons.

But alas, Sarutobi decided that his heritage was to be kept secret and none of the clans to adopt him and the Hokage's words was law.

Anyway, the civilian sides were mad because of two reasons. One is because Naruto now owned around 20 percent of Konoha's surface as people ridden with guilt handed over their business to him. That and he emptied the Namikaze's bank account. They were afraid that the boy would spend the money recklessly. That and the boy was now one of the most powerful people in Konoha.

Second, Sarutobi kept Naruto's heritage a secret. Had he not, the civilian heads would have him marry their daughters, get him to be a ninja, pull the CRA because of his Uzumaki clan status and be part of the military side of the council. It sucked to be on the civilian side of the council in a military village. The military side has more power. If they decided to go to war, then the civilian side couldn't say anything about it. It was either to suck it up and support your village or go to other village which might lose in said war.

The plus side of joining the civilian side of the council, however was that you didn't have to fight.

Danzo was fuming on the inside. Sarutobi had stopped his motion in turning Naruto into the perfect weapon! Ever since the boy could walk, he cried inside at the wasted potential. And now, comes the question; is the boy going to stay at Konoha? Or even more, is he going to be its ninja?

Danzo mentally cursed Sarutobi. Had he allowed him to train Naruto...had he not kept his heritage a secret, he wouldn't have left Konoha for five years. And now, there's a fifty-fifty chance that he would leave. He certainly has the means to do so.

He needed a way to ensure Naruto's loyalty.

Either by making him a Konoha's ninja or marrying him to one of the available daughters. Hana Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga was out of the question. The Hyuuga for their use of their dreaded Cage Bird Seal and Inuzuka for their stubbornness.

Either way, Sarutobi was in for one hell of headache after this.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"So, what will you do now, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked. He was supposed to be in the council meeting but they all can wait. The both of them were on top of the Hokage monument, with Sarutobi behind Naruto, who was looking at the sunset.

"I want to go to Uzushiogakure and see how it is there," Naruto said and Sarutobi sighed.

"You won't find much," Sarutobi said.

"I know, but still...I have to," Naruto said with finality and Sarutobi nodded.

"I understand. I will prepare the treaty scroll. When you have Uzu up to its feet again, Konoha will be your ally once again," Sarutobi said and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I could assign ninjas to be your bodyguards,"

Naruto thought about for a moment before replying. "No thanks, I barely knew any of Konoha's ninjas,"

"What about Kakashi? You knew him as Dog as the ANBU that was assigned to protect you," Sarutobi said. "It would calm my mind a bit, knowing that you have someone to watch over you,"

Naruto sighed before replying, "Fine,"

Sarutobi smiled before it was replaced with a sad look. He then turned Naruto around to face him and they both stared into each other's eyes.

"I apologize for what I did to you. I know, that in my mind at that time, I thought that it was for the best," Sarutobi said. "Clearly, it wasn't and I'm sure that your parents would kick my asses for all eternity had they knew what I did,"

"Had I have the power to change back all that had happened...I-" Sarutobi was interrupted by Naruto again.

"I get it. You're sorry. And I forgive you, so stop beating yourself over it," Naruto said and Sarutobi raised his eyebrow at him. He didn't thought that it would be so easy to gain Naruto's forgiveness.

"Like I said, something good came from what you did. At least I found a place that accepted me for who I am and not because I'm my father's son," Naruto said. "Had nothing good came, then I would never forgive you, because then I would have become a psychopath already,"

Naruto grinned and Sarutobi smiled, happy that at least, his mistakes didn't damage Naruto too much. "Although I was sad that it wasn't this place, I'm glad Naruto. I am,"

Sarutobi said and pulled him into a hug in which Naruto returned.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Phew! Longest chapter ever written yet! Since a lot more of Space-Time jutsus started to appear in Naruto, figure I winged one. The Portal will have an importance in the story later on.

A new OC, Akira Hideaki, who's a bit obsessed with technology compared to other people. He felt that instead of completely relying on chakra, technology should not be abandoned as it is and should be further explored.

Jutsu's used:

**Sealing Technique: Inter Dimensional Portal – **Inspired by Portal. This technique requires two Inter Dimensional Portals to work. It creates a wormhole between the two portals, creating a 'door' that enables instant travel between two places. This skill is very dangerous if tampered and will result in disastrous malfunction such as creating a black hole or a door to other dimension. Thus, to prevent tampering, it was loaded with various security features that only the two original creators know of. It also requires a large amount of chakra.

**Sealing Technique: Scrambling Seal – **Scrambles any seal formation to make it look like a random scribbling than a properly formed seal. It can also work in reverse and form back the original seal that was scrambled. It will not work on any seal that is active or storage seals as this will yield disastrous results.

**Sealing Technique: Manuscript Replication – **Copies a manuscript's images and texts perfectly. It requires sufficient blank paper or scroll as well as ink to work and both materials must be placed over the target manuscript, in the order of paper, then ink. Failure to follow the order will damage the target manuscript.

**Illusion Technique: Personal Ninja – **Conjures an illusion of ninja or ninjas.

**Demonic Illusion: Abomination of the Outer Realm – **Conjures an illusion showing an Eldritch Abomination at the enemy. Might be too much for normal people to stomach and absolutely must not be used with Izanagi!


	4. Chapter 3: Kiri Revolution! Phase 2

**Author's Note: **Gah! Had a writer's block on NekoNin! Oh well...

**The Four Winds of FF: **You sir, has just made my week! Seriously, your review was the best I've ever had so far. I felt like I just won a medal or something. Thanks! And just so you know, your review was kinda responsible for the writer's block for NekoNin!

**Tamotsu Uzumaki:** Well, the Izanagi is able to turn illusion to reality and vice versa. So imagine what would happen if the demonic illusion turned real? You got yourself a demon that is possibly stronger than the Juubi.

**Shade022: **Hehehe, Kakashi wasn't meant to stay long with Naruto. Read this chapter to find out.

**ukiyo nishiyori: **Haha, I know! Got inspired by that and TVTropes.

**Lednacek: **Hmm...no, I don't believe I have any inconsistency so far.

1) Yes, you did not pre-read the Prologue but you started on Chapter 1 and 2.

2) When Rikudo Naruto had the idea to make the the moon, he and Akane was on top on Juubi. He made the moon shortly after that. It's not like he went home to sleep for a week and went to some island and made the moon there and suddenly Juubi just Hiraishinned there. Plus, he already planned to store the Juubi's body somewhere to prevent people from misusing it and the moon gave him just that. So even if he went home for a week, he'd still return to where the Juubi's body is to make the moon. It's the 'killing two birds with one stone' moment. So the Juubi didn't just appeared out of nowhere.

3) Naruto will be joining the Chunin exams. I just didn't say under which village. Anyway, the fact that Naruto didn't graduate Konoha Academy is the reason he's considered dead last. Also, before he went to the foxes, the academy kept failing him and thus, made him dead last. Since Naruto never joined the academy back after he went to the foxes, his records stayed as dead last. It didn't help that he stayed at Konoha for a very short time that they never managed to gauge his skill properly.

Also, the reason why Neji viewed him as failure is because, this is the Jerk Neji; who has superiority complex and others. Also added to the fact that he never graduate, and left the village? When Naruto left, some haters at Konoha increased their hatred of him and called him names, among them, a failure and Neji just used it.

So again, I believe I have no inconsistency so far. I already have the outline of the story planned.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: KIRI REVOLUTION ARC! PART 1: PHASE 2**

"What is this?" the usually calm Danzo asked the Hokage angrily. They were in the council meeting now, discussing the recent events concerning a particular person; Naruto.

"You let the boy leave Konoha again? For what?" Danzo asked again. Sarutobi Hiruzen has just informed the council that Naruto has left again. This didn't sit well for the majority of the council for various reasons.

"He wanted to resume his training from the place that he has been for the past five years," Sarutobi said coolly, not the least affected by Danzo's outburst.

"Do tell me what and where this place is?" Danzo asked.

"The place he went to is something that only a few are privy to, and will remain so," Sarutobi replied. Everyone knew what it meant; 'You're not entitled to our secret, so shut up!'

Danzo scoffed. "What, is Konoha not good enough for him?"

"He didn't mean it that way," Sarutobi said. 'The unfortunate truth is, yes, Konoha wasn't good enough for him,' Sarutobi thought.

"It's just that the place's curriculum is very different than our Academy," Sarutobi continued and Danzo looked away and clenched his fist.

"So will he return?" Tsume asked.

"Oh yes, he will," Sarutobi replied.

"As Konoha's citizen and hopefully, ninja?" Hiashi asked next.

"Well, when he has finished his training, we will know," Sarutobi replied coolly again.

Danzo was fuming on the inside. Again, Konoha's greatest asset escaped him! And this was all Sarutobi's fault! The old fool was too kind and didn't even put a leash on him! If it were up to him…

Danzo wasn't a fool. He knew what Sarutobi meant; 'no, Naruto will return to Konoha, just not as its citizen or ninja,'

He's a master of human emotions. That fact alone enables him to break the emotions of his subordinates. Danzo knew that Naruto's grown too detached from this place to want anything to do with it.

Now the multi-million ryo question is…if he's not going to be Konoha's, then whom? Where is he now?

He need to find him quick, and find out whether the kid can be recovered as Konoha's assets once again, or required termination.

After all, if you can't use a weapon, no sense putting it around where your enemy can use it. It's best to destroy it and deny your enemy the privilege to wield it.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

It has been two days after Naruto arrived at Konoha, causing a storm and once again back on the road away from it.

And Kakashi somehow, got tagged along.

After Naruto had his talk with the Hokage, Sarutobi assigned him an S-Ranked mission of protecting Naruto. It will be a long mission, no doubt but nevertheless, he agreed to it. There's not much for him to do at the village for the moment. Not like he has any special people waiting for him back home.

Oh well…

"So Naruto," Kakashi started. "How have you been doing for the past five years?"

"Eh, you know. Living, training," Naruto said. They were both walking with a normal pace through the forest. From the way it looks, it will be a week before they reach Uzu compared to the three days when using ninja speed.

"Where exactly?" Kakashi asked again and held his breath. The topic of where he went was a sore subject that Naruto didn't like to indulge much.

"I can't say where but I can say with whom. I was with the foxes," Naruto said and Kakashi felt relieved again. And then something occurred to him and he face palmed himself hard and earned the attention of Naruto.

"Of course! Foxes! Why the fudge didn't I think of that before!" Kakashi said out loud.

"Fudge?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and Kakashi gave him his eye smile. "Anyway, it seems that you knew about the foxes,"

"Well, I have to know, being the summons of your mother after all," Kakashi said happily. He finally has some fuel for a conversation with the blonde boy. And it was not just some random conversation either, but a personal one.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were dad's student," Naruto said and resumed walking while Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um…you're not going to ask me about your parents?" Kakashi asked.

"I already know much about them from the foxes," Naruto replied and Kakashi's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

This is going to be a long awkward walk.

"But I guess I could hear it from the perspective of other's. Like they said, a story is told differently from people to people, so why not?" Naruto said and Kakashi perked up with a smile.

Well, looks like this won't be awkward at all.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"You know, when your dad and mom hooked up, I never thought that they would be compatible. They were complete opposites of each other," Kakashi said. The both of them were having dinner of rabbits at the moment.

"Yeah, I heard that mom's a fiery one, like her hair," Naruto said.

"Yup, and your dad's the calm one. Back then your mum would tease your dad for being girly, and your dad didn't mind it at all," Kakashi continued. "I figured that your dad would be interested in regal and elegant woman. You know the nobles. But I guess that opposites do attract, huh?"

"I heard mum fall for him after his knight-in-the-shining-armor moment," Naruto asked and threw his remains into the fire.

"That's right. Your dad also pulled the prince charming card on her at that time. Needless to say, she was swept off her feet, literally and metaphorically," Kakashi eye smiled at him and Naruto returned the gesture with his own eye smile.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"So dad says here that he learnt the Rasengan by watching the Tailed Beast Ball?" Naruto asked while studying his self-made ninjutsu book. He already transferred the Rasengan along with other ninjutsu that he wanted to learn from the Forbidden Scroll to this book. It was to prevent suspicion from Kakashi. After all, he did copy something that he wasn't supposed to.

'Is that the cheap ball you kept throwing at my mental defences, Kyuubi?' Naruto mentally asked the furball inside him.

"_**The very same," **_Kyuubi answered in a bored tone.

"Yep, he watched it from his fights with Roshi, the Host of the Four Tailed Beast during the previous war," Kakashi replied. "Man, you should've have seen the face of the Tsuchikage at that time! It was priceless!"

"Eh, why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see, your dad made his mark during the previous war. He was so feared that enemy ninjas had a flee-on-sight order when they met him. He did slaughter one third of Iwa's forces by himself and it didn't took him long to do so," Kakashi stated. "So it was only natural that Iwa, especially the Tsuchikage would hold deep deep grudges against him. So the Tsuchikage had enough and send Roshi, the Host of the Four Tailed Beast, after him,"

"Roshi couldn't land a hit at him at all!" Kakashi continued. "So he went full beast mode and tried to obliterate him. Minato wasn't fazed by it but was more focused on Roshi's attack on him using the Tailed Beast Ball,"

"After a long fight, Minato got the gist of how the Tailed Beast Ball worked and retreated," Kakashi said. "It took him quite a while but he managed to replicate it. And so he then took his new Rasengan to the battlefield. He was already unstoppable using the Hiraishin and then he appeared with the Rasengan? The next time he fought against Roshi, Roshi straight on went full beast mode and was about to raise a volcano against him. But Minato…Hiraishin plus Rasengan combo?" Kakashi shook his head.

"The Tsuchikage lost a lot of hair after hearing what happened. With his ultimate weapon defeated and plus the fact that we destroyed an important bridge signaled the end of the war," Kakashi finished his story.

"Man, dad's awesome to be able to do that," Naruto said in awe. He never heard of how the Rasengan was created before. Only the Hiraishin.

"U-huh, your dad's a genius. A hardworking genius too. In fact, he wasn't a seal master before your mom taught him. Heh, your mom gloated at the fact that she was a seal master and have an advantage against your dad," Kakashi said with a chuckle. "But of course, all of that changed when your dad quickly became a master, something that took your mom quite a while to do,"

"Eheh, mom must have given dad the silent treatment right?" Naruto said.

"More like a silent beat down!" Kakashi chuckled again. "Man, your dad can go toe to toe against hundreds of enemy ninjas and rampaging Tailed Beasts calmly. But when your mom's mad?"

Kakashi whistled. "They said that it was fortunate that Iwa didn't have Kushina as their ninja. If not…"

Naruto could only shake his head.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"So, I heard that the Hiraishin wasn't the only reason why dad was called the Yellow Flash?" Naruto asked while trying to learn the Rasengan with hundreds of his clones. It was hard but Kakashi had told him the benefits of the Shadow Clones and he had been using them ever since to learn about jutsus. He has to put Hiraishin on hold for the moment.

"Yep, before the Hiraishin was made, your dad was a natural speedster," Kakashi said while observing Naruto with his Rasengan.

"So…is he a flash in everything?" Naruto asked with a grin. Kakashi caught on to what Naruto meant and scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"Well…I…I can't say for sure. They never talk about their sex lives publicly, you know. Kushina, she's a tsundere and so she'd shy away when the subject is brought up. But I do know that your dad took pointers from this," Kakashi said and pulled out his Icha Icha novel.

Naruto's mouth was in 'o' and his concentration was disrupted, resulting in his unstable Rasengan to explode.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"So what's so good about this book?" Naruto asked while browsing through the pages of the Icha Icha novel.

"It's uh…" Kakashi said, while trying to think for a suitable answer.

"Mobile porno?" Naruto finished for him.

"It is not!" Kakashi argued back. "Porn usually operates on PWP!"

"Oh, you mean, the 'Plot, What Plot?'" Naruto grinned and Kakashi nodded. "So you're saying that this-" Naruto waved the book, "has a plot?" Kakashi nodded again.

"I'll have you know that this is an erotica novel, very different from porn!" Kakashi said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"But I have to wonder though, why did Jiraiya write and not draw? Why make it a novel and not, you know…manga of sorts?" Naruto asked and Kakashi pondered a moment. "I'm sure the popularity will spike tremendously,"

"You're right…it's more graphic that way," Kakashi agreed. "Well, maybe he didn't have the skills to draw,"

"I'm guessing that he can't complete it if he ever does it in manga format," Naruto grinned again. "Because his drawing will be damaged again and again by his nose bleed!"

Kakashi imagined it inside his head…

Jiraiya was drawing a naked woman when a massive nose bleed spurted out of his nose and painted his drawing in red.

"You're right…" Kakashi said and sweat dropped.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"So I-"

"You!" someone called out to them. Naruto and Kakashi turned around to see…

The thugs that tried to robbed Naruto and Kazuo before.

"Oh, it's you guys," Naruto nonchalantly said. He wasn't worried, they were harmless.

"You knew them?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, they tried to rob me and Kazuo before. Kakashi, I introduce you to Thug A, Thug B and Thug Boss," Naruto said.

"That's right we're-hey!" Thug A said. "We have names!"

"That's not what's important right now! You tricked us with your illusions!" Thug Boss said and drew out his sword.

"Oh? You genjutsued them?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded again.

"Yep. Oh by the way guys, this is the real deal," Naruto said and pointed a thumb a Kakashi.

"Yeah right! Just because you made this guy different this time, you think we'd fall for the same trick again!" Thug B said.

"I'm an ex-ANBU captain actually," Kakashi said while waving his hand in front of them.

"Nice touch with the talking, but we don't believe you this time!" Thug A said.

"No, no guys, Kakashi's real! He's the famed Copy Ninja! The Sharingan Kakashi who knew 1000 jutsus!" Naruto said.

"Hah! You're must be lacking creativity to copy someone else's background! Doesn't matter! Don't believe you!" Thug Boss said and charged along with his thug minions.

A few seconds later.

"This is an illusion!" Thug Boss said. The thugs were all on the ground, piled on top of each other with Kakashi sitting on top.

"Ye-yeah! An illusion! Our defeat's an illusion!" Thug B said. Kakashi sweat dropped at this.

"So you guys think this is an illusion, huh?" Naruto said at the human pile with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Alright then…"

A few minutes later…

"You won't trick us with this stupid illusion of yours! We weren't tied up!" Thug Boss said. The three of them were tied up to a tree together.

"Yea-yeah! The body is the plaything of the mind! We'll break out of this! K-kai!" Thug A said while shouting kai again and again.

Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped. "Right, we'll leave you guys here to think whether this is an illusion or not," Naruto said and they both walked away.

"An illusion!"

An hour later…

"An…illusion…!" Thug Boss said weakly.

"Boss, they've already left a long time ago…maybe this is real?" Thug B said.

"Yea boss…" Thug A said weakly.

"Okay…I admit…this is real…" Thug Boss said and the rope dissolved into nothingness. The three thugs then stood dumbstruck for a moment before a seal tag slid off Thug Boss's forehead into the ground.

Thug Boss then bent down to pick up the seal paper which had a note behind it. "Congrats! You got suckered again!"

"It was an illusion all along?" Thug A screamed.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUU-,"

Somewhere later…

"Huh, finally…took them long enough," Naruto said and shook his head.

"That was evil, Naruto," Kakashi said with a grin.

"Naw, they'll get over it," Naruto said with a smile.

A few days later…

"So I-"

"YOU!" Thug Boss said. Kakashi sighed and they both turned around to face the thugs again.

A few minutes later…

"An illusion! An illusioooonnnn!" Thug Boss screamed at the top of his lungs as he and his minions got tied up again.

An hour later…

"This is an illusion?" Thug A said to the skies, as if hoping some miracle will come and break the illusion.

"Umm…this is real?" Thug B tried his luck next but to no avail.

"Okay…I admit again…this is real!" Thug Boss said and closed his eyes, hoping for the ropes to disappear again. But it didn't.

"It's real!" Thug B said, somewhat disappointed. "Now how the heck do we get out of here?"

Just then, a monk came out from a thick bush, looking at them. The monk was bald, as usual, wore a white robe and has black eyes. He looked to be in his 30s.

"Hm? What do we have here?" Monk said.

"We're victims of a robbery! Please help us!" Thug A said and the rest nodded furiously.

"Really? Then why is there a note saying that you guys are criminals?" Monk said and pointed to a large note stuck on a tree above them.

"Huh?" The thugs couldn't see it so the Monk, in a swift motion, jumped and took the note down elegantly and showed it to them.

"These guys are robbers! Also a bit delusional, so approach with caution!" the note says and the thugs groaned.

"Fucking kid!" Thug Boss cursed.

"So the note says the truth!" Monk said angrily. "Criminals must be punished!"

"No,no,no,no,no!" Thug B said.

An hour later...

Their punishment, it turns out, was a long lecture about good and evil, karma and among others. The thugs at first didn't want to hear it and rather face physical punishment than hearing Monk's lecture. But in the end...

"We lived a civilian life before this!" Thug Boss said in between sobs. The thugs were crying now. "But...but our village was ransacked by Gato, and we ran away! We weren't ninjas, so we have no choice but to be thugs and robbers and we were just small time robbers! We could only rob other civilians!"

The thugs then cried harder while Monk nodded his head. "Then if there are other alternatives for you to live, would you take it?" Monk asked.

"There is?" Thug A asked.

"Yes! Be a monk! And now, I shall rename you as Monk A, Monk B and Monk Miniboss!" Monk got up straight and said out loud.

"What," the thugs deadpanned. They've heard that naming before...

"GAH! You're that fucking kid!" Thug Boss said and tried to kick him but it didn't reach.

A smoke then consumed Monk before dissipating and revealed a laughing Naruto. "Damn! I loved Shadow Clones!" he wiped away a tear from his eye.

"You!" Thug A said.

"You guys are fun! See you later then!" Naruto clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and the ropes that were binding them melted into nothingness again. A seal tag slipped of Thug A's forehead this time and Thug A captured it mid fall.

"You guys...repeating the same joke isn't funny, you know?" Thug A said out loud.

"FUUUUUUUUU-" Thug Boss screamed in anger again.

Someplace else...

"Woah!" Naruto shook his head after receiving the input from his clone.

"What did you learn?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Meh, you know, the thugs were just small fries all along," Naruto said.

"Of course. But you know, repeating the same thing on them again is starting to get boring," Kakashi said.

"I know. But don't worry, I know what to do next," Naruto said with a grin.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"Hm?" Kakashi looked around at the shore.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Strange...the ninjas that were assigned to keep a lookout on the Land of Whirlpool wasn't here," Kakashi replied.

"Lookout?" Naruto asked again.

"Yes. You see, Konoha decided to keep the Land of Whirlpool under its care in the event that an Uzumaki-" Kakashi eye smiled at him, "decided to rebuilt it. I've sent a message for them to meet us here, to bring us to Uzu..."

"Oh well, no matter, let's just go," Naruto shrugged.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"Whirlpool, whirlpool!" Kakashi said loudly, trying to steer the boat their riding on away from the numerous whirlpools surrounding Uzushiogakure. Uzushiogakure was located on the Land of Whirlpool and like its name; it was surrounded by numerous whirlpools.

There used to be a bridge linking it from the Land of Fire, but alas it was destroyed and thus, they have to use water transports.

"Woah! My clan's island is awesome!" Naruto said, gawking at the sight of the destructive whirlpools while Kakashi sweat dropped. How can he not be worried at all right now?

"Naruto, I think it's time for us to water run to the shore, now!" Kakashi said while paddling furiously.

"Wait, captain! I have a better idea!" Naruto said and a puff of smoke later, a rope appeared on Naruto's hands. "Shadow Clones!" Naruto then casted five Shadow Clones and they all appeared on the water.

"Pull us to shore, men! Chop, chop!" Naruto said and handed them one end of the rope while tying the other at the boat. Four clones took the rope and started to pull it over their shoulders while the remaining clone scouted ahead for a safe path from the whirlpool's tide.

The scout clone screamed in front of them and the slave clones pulled the boats towards him. At first, it was slow, but later on...

"I give you, Water Sledding, ha!" Naruto said gleefully while the boats were pulled at high-speeds while Kakashi enjoyed the rushing wind on his face.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"That was, brilliant!" Kakashi said and Naruto grinned as they reached the shore.

"Well, when you're bored, you tend to get creative!" Naruto said and they both got out of the boat.

Just then, a hail of kunai stormed them from the forest towards them. Kakashi and Naruto realised this and jumped away.

"Wha? Is it the lookout ninjas?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Not sure Naruto," Kakashi said. "We come here in peace and I'm a Konoha ninja!" Kakashi screamed towards the forest this time.

This time, a hail of shuriken stormed them as their reply and they dodged it again, Kakashi this time, threw a smoke bomb towards the forest. The bomb exploded and released a lot of smoke, however the attackers didn't came out.

"Damn, must have used gas masks," Kakashi said.

"I'm an UZUMAKI!" Naruto screamed at the hidden attackers and received more shuriken and kunais as the answer.

"Mm-kay," Naruto said while dodging the projectile storm. "That means you're not the Uzumaki clan!"

"Naruto! It is possible that foreign ninjas have taken hold of the island!" Kakashi said and Naruto gritted his teeth with fury in his eyes.

"Oh, cradle robbing my place, will you?" Naruto said and flashed through handseals and casted, "Fire Technique: Fire Foxes!"

Naruto then breathed an intense stream of red flame on the ground in front of him. The flames then shaped into three flaming foxes with a single tail. The foxes glared their fangs at the hidden attackers.

"Go! Flush them out!" Naruto commanded and the foxes ran towards the forest. Sounds of battle soon were heard and an explosion later, the attackers leapt out of the forest, followed by two Fire Foxes.

The attackers were three Kiri ninjas with gas masks and were heading straight at them. The three ninjas then dropped exploding tags behind them. The exploding tags exploded, consuming the chasing Fire Foxes.

Naruto flashed through his handseals again and casted, "Fire Technique: Fire Wall!" Naruto then breathe a stream of fire in front of him that shaped into a wall. Naruto then pour more chakra into the technique, pushing the firewall towards the attackers.

Kiri Ninja A pulled off his gas mask and countered with his own technique, "Water Technique: Water Wall!" He then shot out his own wall of water from his mouth and both elemental walls met and resulted in a lot of steam.

Both walls held for a moment before the remaining two ninjas spilt; one heading towards Naruto by the side, and one heading towards Kakashi.

Naruto held the firewall a bit longer before Kiri Ninja B appeared and threw a kunai at him. Naruto released the technique and jumped high above to avoid both kunai and the rushing Water Wall.

Kiri Ninja A and B smirked. Kiri Ninja B jumped towards Naruto, another kunai ready in her hand while Kiri Ninja A was ready to intercept Naruto when he landed. However, a Fire Fox bit Kiri Ninja A's leg, surprising him.

"What the?" he said before the Fire Fox exploded into a fire blast.

While in mid-air, Kiri Ninja B was distracted by her friend's sudden defeat and Naruto took this chance to gather a small amount of chakra in his hand. The chakra then formed into seal and Naruto thrust the chakra seal at the Kiri Ninja.

"Repulse!" Naruto said and the chakra seal burst and released force that sent the Kiri Ninja speeding towards the sandy ground. The last remaining Fire Fox leapt at her and exploded in a fire blast.

Meanwhile, Kakashi easily dodged Kiri Ninja C's thrust with a kunai and placed a hand on his shoulder and flared his lightning chakra. Kiri Ninja C was shocked by tremendous amount of lightning for a second before falling down, defeated.

Naruto landed softly on the beach sands and surveyed his downed two opponents. Both Kiri Ninja A and B survived the fire blast, albeit with some minor burns. They were lucky that Naruto set the Fire Foxes to explode into a fire blast and not a fireball. They would have be cooked alive. But, they were unfortunate as Naruto's Fire Foxes were smart enough to dodge attacks and explosions directed at them.

"I didn't know you were good with fire, Naruto," Kakashi said and Naruto grinned.

"What can I say; I'm a fiery guy after all!" Naruto replied with a thumb up and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Anyway, this is bad. They're from Kiri, and last I heard, Kiri was in a civil war," Kakashi said and Naruto clenched his fist.

"Yeah, and they're one of the forces that brought down Uzu. So now what? They want to claim Uzu as their own?" Naruto said with anger.

"Probably, however, we couldn't be sure whether the Kiri forces stationed here is the official Kiri army or the rebel army," Kakashi said. "In any case, we need to prepare to leave, I'm sure the main forces have been alerted of our arrival,"

Naruto groaned. "We just got here! Can't we at least talk with them? I want to make sure whether they're the rebel army or not,"

"I'm not sure. They did attack us first. Didn't that tell us something?" Kakashi said and Naruto crossed his arms.

"I still want to try," Naruto said and Kakashi sighed. "But don't worry, not after we secured our escape first,"

Kakashi nodded.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"Mei-sama!" Ao burst in into the camp where the rebel commanders where having a meeting.

Mei Terumi stopped her discussion and turned towards Ao. "Yes?"

"Our shore guards encountered intruders!" Ao said.

Immediately, everyone in the tent got up. "Is it the Kiri army?" Mei asked and Ao shook his head and everyone relaxed and sat back down.

"Then who is it?" Mei asked again.

"Konoha ninjas," Ao said and Mei slammed her hand on the table.

"What?" Mei screamed. "Did the shore guards engage them?"

Ao nodded.

"The fools!" Mei said angrily. "The Rebellion can't afford another enemy right now! Especially one that can be a potential ally in the future!"

With that, Mei Terumi disappeared in a Water Flicker.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"Naruto, they're watching us," Kakashi said and Naruto nodded.

"Yep, they didn't want to attack us yet, considering that we have their own as our hostages," Naruto said and referred to the Kiri ninjas that fought them earlier, now tied up together.

Kakashi then sighed. Things had just gone complicated. If the Kiri forces stationed here was the real Kiri army, things could go sour between Kiri and Konoha. But then again, they were attacked first.

Luciky, their boat was already quite far away from the shore and manned by clones, waiting for them. All they have to do to bail is to water run towards the boat.

"Hello! We just want to talk!" Naruto screamed on top of his lungs at the waiting ninjas in the forest. No response. "You can try and negotiate for your hostages, you know?"

Kakashi sweat dropped.

Just then, a swirl of water appeared and Kakashi readied himself with a kunai in hand. The water disappeared to reveal the most beautiful woman ever in Kakashi's life! Kakashi then unknowingly loosened his stance.

Mei Terumi scanned the two individuals in front of her. One is a blonde kid, dressed in a black pants and orange and black jacket with long sleeves. He also wore a tattered black cloak but no Konoha headband in sight. The other was a silver haired Cyclops.

'Ah, this must be the famed Hatake Kakashi. And from his reaction...' Mei thought with a devious smile. She could use this to her advantage.

"So...are you here to talk?" Naruto suddenly said in a calm and cold manner. He then crossed his arms to Mei and she turned her attention towards the boy.

Kakashi was taken aback by this. Just now he sounded an act like a boy, but now he suddenly sounded super serious, like a politician.

"Yes, the name is Mei Terumi," Mei said.

"Hatake Kakashi-"Naruto pointed a thumb to Kakashi, "and the only Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto pointed to himself.

Mei's eyes went wide at hearing this. An Uzumaki?

"And yes, I'm an Uzumaki. And I want to know what are you guys doing here at my clan's island," Naruto said and Mei's eyes went back to normal.

"You're...an Uzumaki? Forgive me if I sounded a bit rude, but don't Uzumakis have red hair?" Mei asked.

"Are you an Uzumaki? Because you got red hair and all," Naruto asked back nonchalantly.

"No, I'm a Terumi, and my family has no connection with the Uzumaki clan," Mei answered.

"Then I believe you have just answered your own question," Naruto said and Mei smiled.

'What he meant is that, just because you have red hair, doesn't mean you're an Uzumaki and just because you don't, doesn't mean you're not one,' Mei thought. "I'm sorry for doubting you," Mei bowed a little.

"Excuse, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked and Mei looked at him next with a smile. Kakashi gulped.

'Damn! What'd I give for a Byakugan right now! Kinda makes with wish I got a Byakugan instead of Sharingan…' Kakashi thought perversely and he was grateful for his mask for hiding his somewhat lecherous smile.

Naruto realised this and hit Kakashi at his side and he returned to full attention again. Mei noticed this but she wasn't offended by it and smiled at them again.

"Forgive me Naruto-san and Kakashi-san for attacking both of you. Our forces are on the edge a bit. We are, after all, the Kiri Rebellion Army," Mei stated and Kakashi released a long sigh.

'International conflict, avoided!' Kakashi thought. 'However...'

"Did you come in contact with any Konoha ninjas stationed here before this?" Kakashi asked and Mei tilted her head at him with a confused look. 'Damn! She's so hot when she does that!'

"I'm sorry, no. When we arrived, there was no one here," Mei replied and Kakashi sighed.

'Either the ninjas got in trouble or they left their duties. Either way, the Hokage won't like this,' Kakashi thought.

"So you're using my island as your base?" Naruto said in a cold tone that somehow managed to send a shiver down Mei's spine.

"Forgive me, we were desperate," Mei said.

'This is bad. From the looks of it, the kid's here to try and rebuild Uzu! And with him is the famous Kakashi! If anything happens to them, Konoha would come here to investigate. And the kid can expel us from this island if he wants too, considering that Konoha would probably back him up to revive their once great ally,' Mei thought. 'Even though the kid's still young, from the looks of it, he's the current Uzumaki clan head. I need to play this right,'

"Would you permit us to stay here for the moment?" Mei asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

'Dammit, for such a young boy to wield so much power...' Mei thought bitterly. She hoped that this Naruto was a sensible boy and not some stuck up spoiled brat.

"Why are you rebelling?" Naruto asked and caught Mei off guard.

"I...we rebelled because we wished for a new Kiri, one that isn't plagued by blood, one where all the bloodlines and non bloodlines can live in harmony," Mei answered.

"So you're a bloodline user?" Kakashi asked and Mei nodded.

"I have two bloodlines in me; the Boil and Lava techniques," Mei stated and both Kakashi and Naruto whistled.

"Please forgive my country for her crimes against your nation, Naruto-san. I intend to change Kiri to a better village," Mei said and immediately kneeled in front of the boy. Kakashi and Naruto was taken aback but Naruto immediately steeled himself.

Kakashi however…

Naruto hit Kakashi again, this time however, on his crotch, hard, causing him to kneel down in pain.

Mei could only sweat dropped at this spectacle. Seeing the famed Kakashi being pushed around like this gives Mei all the more reason to be careful of the kid.

"If I ask you to leave, would you do it?" Naruto said and Mei widened her eyes.

'Fuck! Stupid spoiled brat!' Mei cursed in her mind. She couldn't say no; the kid could've just gone back to Konoha and have his 'daddies' come. Her Rebellion army couldn't afford to move right now.

Uzu has been the perfect place for their HQ, seeing that Yagura thought that Konoha would have stationed ninjas here. He doubted that Konoha would help the Rebellion. The island's natural defences also helped a lot in repelling would be attackers by the sea. The Rebellion army of course, learnt the island's safe path through the whirlpools.

The Rebellion army at first thought that there were Konoha ninjas stationed here. They were very surprised to find out that there's none and so they began to move here and made it their base.

But now, it looks like they have to move out. The only place left was Kiri itself and it was too close to the main Kiri force. Mass moving an army would no doubt raise attention from the Kiri army.

The Rebellion wasn't ready for the big fight yet.

"I...could we work something out? Please? I'm begging you!" Mei said and stared into the boy's blue eyes with sincere desperate eyes.

"Yes!" Naruto suddenly said, breaking his serious demeanour, surprising Kakashi and Mei. "I've been waiting for this!"

Naruto then plopped down on the sandy floor. "Man, I thought you would boil us alive or something when I asked you to leave," Naruto whistled a 'phew!' "Anyway, let's talk!"

"I will help you in the war," Naruto said simply and Kakashi and Mei had a shocked look on their faces.

"Are you serious?" Mei and Kakashi said to the boy.

"Yes, I'm very serious. I will let you use Uzu as your base of operation, and help you in your rebellion. In turn, when you managed to overturn the current government and replaced it with your own, you will ally yourself with the rebuilt Uzu," Naruto stated again.

"Wha-I...I," Mei was speechless. She didn't know what to say at the moment. Her image of the kid was completely shattered into millions of pieces and now, a new 180 degree image was in front of her.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Suddenly getting involved in a war that isn't ours!" Kakashi said to the boy.

"Not yours, but mine," Naruto said. "It doesn't matter if I have enough money to start Uzu. I don't have the people yet. And even if I have the people, Uzu will not be strong enough on its own. Uzu will need allies to protect it,"

"I know that!" Kakashi said. The things that Naruto do...it boggles him. He taught that it will be a simple mission of checking Uzu, see what can be done to its infrastructure, and then go all over the world to try and find people willing to migrate here.

Not getting involved in a war all of a sudden!

And what Naruto said was right. This war will be Naruto's alone. Kakashi, as a Konoha ninja couldn't help him!

"Grandpa already agreed Konoha's alliance; however, Uzu is sandwiched between Konoha and Kiri by the sides and Kumo on top. Even if I were to rebuild Uzu, Kiri might attack again. Regardless the fact that they were in a civil war, they have enough strength to annihilate almost all bloodline clans in Kiri. Uzumaki doesn't have any special bloodline like spewing lava and such. If they want it, they can destroy Uzu for the second time," Naruto explained.

"You do realise how dangerous this is, for YOU!" Kakashi said and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Konoha couldn't afford to help the Kiri Rebellion for a lot of reasons. One, we were still recovering from the Kyuubi's attack. And yes, material resources were already taken care of, but it's the human resources we were lacking,"

"And then if Konoha were to support the rebellion, other villages will be threatened by this! They will think that Konoha is willing to support any rebellion against them and the next thing you know, another world war! And what if the rebellion failed? Kiri will see this as an act of war! And then you got another world war!" Kakashi stated with a strict voice.

"Konoha couldn't raise her hand without others following suit to slam it back down! If you do this, you can't ask for Konoha's help!"

"That's why I said this is my war and not yours," Naruto said calmly. "I'm not a ninja, just a civilian. All the Kiri would know is that the rebellion just used the Uzumaki island. They don't have to know that AN Uzumaki is helping them. Besides, even if they do know; there's a lot of Uzumaki that didn't stay at Konoha,"

"I could have just said that I'm an Uzumaki from somewhere that isn't Konoha. And Grandpa's act of keeping me a secret helped me with this. The world never heard of Naruto Uzumaki before. That or I could have just change my name for a while," Naruto shrugged.

"If the rebellion failed, you could have just said that I somehow got caught in the crossfire while travelling and got recruited into the fight without much choice," Naruto continued.

"All in all, it doesn't hurt Konoha if I failed. And if I succeeded, the proxy alliance will help Konoha too," Naruto finished.

"You will have to do this alone! I can't help!" Kakashi said.

"And I'm not asking for your help! Do you think the five years I've been gone I did nothing?" Naruto said. "Plus, I have the rebellion and the fox summons if I'm in trouble,"

"And you can't use...'that' either!" Kakashi said and Naruto knew what he meant. The Kyuubi inside him.

"I know that," Naruto replied.

"Why are you doing this Naruto? Why are you willing to go this far? You could die! And you're still young!" Kakashi asked."You shouldn't be doing this! You could have just stayed at Konoha, be its ninja and even rebuilt the Uzumaki clan there! It's a lot safer that way!"

"If Konoha was destroyed, would you rebuild it? Or would you take refugee someplace else?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed. He would of course do everything in his power to rebuild it. It was his home after all and no other place can replace it.

"Thought so. I can't just stop doing things when it becomes hard or dangerous. Nor settle on things that are bad but easier to reach while not trying for the better but harder ones. I'll tell you this, before I quit, I'll try," Naruto said.

After hearing the conversation between the two, Mei was shocked by this boy. So young, yet so strong and so confident.

Naruto then got up and offered his hand to Mei.

It was getting dark, and the sun began to set on the horizon. The sunset's light shone on Naruto and gave him a somewhat...a saviour's image. It was like the drawing of spirits or gods that tended to have light radiating from them. Naruto was like that now.

Mei's heart skipped a little and she blushed a bit.

'What the hell? How's a kid doing this to me?' Mei thought and took his hand and got up.

If only he was older...

But then again, for someone so young, he seemed to have quite a matured mind.

"But...but Naruto-san," Mei said. "I appreciate for you lending us your island, but aside from that, I don't think you can help much,"

"I'm hurt! You thought that all I have backing me up is Konoha?" Naruto said and raise a finger and waggle it in front of her while shaking his head. "I'll have you know, I might not have an army, but I have allies,"

Naruto grinned.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

**Getsuga Clan's Moon Forest**

Akira was busy studying when suddenly, a small Linked Seal tattooed on the back of his arm flared pulses of chakra at him.

Akira then stopped what he was doing and concentrated on the seal for a moment before he took a scroll and laid it open at the table.

The scroll has a small seal on the bottom left corner and the top part of it was blackened with ink in the form of a rectangle. The seal then flared with chakra and sprouted a black tendril from it and snaked towards the black rectangle.

Chakra flared from the seal to the tendril and to the black rectangle and letters started to fall from it to the blank parts of the scroll. The letters then formed words.

_Phase 1 and 2 success! Prepare for Phase 3!_

_-Naruto_

Akira smirked and got up and out of his house to meet with Akane.

"Akane-san, Naruto has completed phase 1 and 2," Akira said to the Kyuubi and she smirked.

"Of course, tell everyone that's involved to get ready," Akane said and Akira bowed and left.

"Works like a charm," Akane said.

The truth is, much of the events that occurred until today has already been planned a long time ago.

Phase 1; return to Konoha and ensure Konoha's alliance.

The first phase was for Naruto to return and play on Sarutobi Hiruzen's guilt to ensure that Naruto would get whatever he wants; namely, Konoha's alliance and backing for the rebuilt Uzu. Also, try and get some of the citizen's backing too.

Manipulative? Yes. But let's not forget that Sarutobi Hiruzen and the citizens were quite manipulative themselves.

Phase 2; meet the Kiri Rebellion to gain their trust.

The second phase was for Naruto to meet with the Rebellion and help them. Originally, it was for Naruto to travel to Kiri, dangerous it may be, but needed. However, fate seems to favour them.

For almost a year, the Kiri Rebellion made Uzu as their main base.

And added the fact that the Konoha ninja lookouts stationed there neglected their duties, thus allowing the Rebellion to take hold of the island? Fate must really want them to help the Rebellion!

Of course, the foxes knew this because they also have lookouts stationed there; foxes. The Rebellion didn't suspect a thing! It allows them to spy on them and gain valuable information such as who is the leader.

Phase 3; win the Kiri Revolution.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

"It will take a while, but the allies of Uzu will arrive in a few days," Naruto said. They were all inside the command tent now.

"How will we know they are your allies?" Mei asked.

"A boy my age by the name of Akira Hideaki will lead them. Just in case-" Naruto leaned in to Mei's ear and whispered something.

Mei then nodded and Naruto faced Kakashi.

"Right, now Kakashi...I guess this is where we part for the moment, huh?" Naruto said to Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "There's no stopping you, huh?"

Naruto grinned, "Nope! I finish what I start!" Naruto said. "Say hi to gramps for me. And tell him not to worry much!"

"Keyword 'much'," Kakashi said at the boy and Naruto replied with a smile.

"Alright then," Kakashi said and hugged the boy. "Be safe," Kakashi eye smiled him and left the tent.

"Finally, he's gone!" a man in his 40s said. He has quite a weird hair. His brown hair spiked a bit at the sides while the top wasn't. He also has brown moustache and goatee and has green eyes. His body, Naruto realised, was muscled.

"Mei-sama, you can't really believe that this boy is who he claims to be! For all we know, he could be Yagura's spy! And his so called 'allies' might be Yagura's forces!" the veteran continued.

"Iwao Daiki! You doubt my judgement?" Mei said and glared at the veteran.

"Yes! You just straight up trust a boy whom you and we barely knew!" Iwao slammed his fist on the table, while the rest of the commanders remain silent. They also doubted the boy.

"You-!" Mei was interrupted by Naruto.

"So to prove that I'm legit is?" Naruto said simply and Iwao grinned.

"The Uzumakis are masters of Fuinjutsu. So why don't you show me? I've fought against an Uzumaki master before, so I can tell if your Fuinjutsu is Uzumaki brand or not!" Iwao said.

"Ah, you said fought," Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Alright then,"

Naruto then got out of the tent into the training area where Iwao and the rest followed suit.

Naruto and Iwao then stepped into the training field while the rest of the Rebellion surrounded the area.

"No ninjutsu boy! Only your 'Uzumaki' seals!" Iwao said.

"Of course! That was the point all along!" Naruto said and grinned.

Iwao started his move by throwing a hail of kunais with his free hand.

A card appeared in a puff of smoke into Naruto's hand and he threw it at the kunais and used a handseal. The card sparked with electricity and the kunais suddenly flew towards the card instead, forming a ball of kunais and dropped down harmlessly.

"Hmph, been a long time since I saw the Magnetic Attraction Seal," Iwao noted and flashed through his handseals.

"Water Technique: Water Clones!" Iwao sprayed large amount of water in an arc in front of him. The water then dropped down and formed three copies of Iwao.

Two of the clones separated to flank Naruto from both sides. The first clone then charged at Naruto. Naruto charged forward and kicked the kunai ball at the first clone.

The clone ducked, allowing the kunai ball to flew past it and almost hit Iwao too, had he not jumped.

The water clones closed in and Iwao finished his cast, "It's over boy! Water Technique: Water Wave Palm!" Iwao said and blasted a torrent of water from his palm at Naruto while the clones aimed to grab him.

Naruto took out a seal card and stuck it behind his left hand and held it in front of the incoming water wave. "Repulse!" The seal activated and send a force that intercepted the incoming water and spread it to all directions, hitting the water clones and merging them with the water.

Iwao clicked his tongue as he watched what happened. Naruto smirked and held out his right hand in a fist at Iwao. He then placed a seal card on his right forearm. "Propel!" The seal then formed an arrow shaped and a kunai appeared in a puff of smoke in Naruto's left hand. He then placed the kunai over the Propulsion Seal.

The kunai flew at high speeds at Iwao who took out his kunai to intercept it. The kunais intercepted with such force that sparks generated during the clash and Iwao could only deflect the kunai away from his body before it resumed its flight.

'What the fuck?' Iwao thought. The force behind it was very strong. He never intercepted a kunai at such speed before. And worse, Naruto didn't even throw it!

Naruto shot a few more kunai at Iwao as he began falling down to keep him busy from spamming another ninjutsu. Moments before Iwao touched the ground, Naruto pulled out a scroll and unwind one end at Iwao's direction.

The scroll then binds Iwao's hands together to his body as he touched the ground. Naruto then touched one side of the scroll and a seal branched from it towards the whole scroll.

Iwao then found out that he couldn't move his hands at all.

"You better give up, this is the Explosive Mummy Sealing technique," Naruto said and Iwao looked worried.

"Explosives?" Iwao said and Naruto nodded and then pointed to the another surface of the scroll that doesn't have the Binding Seal on it and saw numerous Explosive Seals lined up all over the surface! And the worst thing is, the Explosive Seals are faced towards his body!

The explosion would ensure his death.

"What the? Seal combination?" Iwao said. A single seal was usually written on a piece of paper, often on one side. No one writes two seals on both sides. This was because activating a seal can activate the other. So if you wrote two of the same seal, then, that would be fine. Explosive tags are made that way anyway. But two different seals are very dangerous.

Naruto somehow managed to place two seals on a single scroll.

Iwao gritted his teeth before conceding defeat, "Fine! I give up! You're legit,"

Naruto smiled and released him.

"Damn Uzumaki and their ass pull!" Iwao said while rubbing his hands.

"Whaaaa? I didn't ass pull. I'm just crazy prepared, that's all," Naruto grinned and Iwao clicked his tongue and turned his back on him.

"That's why I never get to beat an Uzumaki," Iwao said and walked away and Naruto's grin grew larger.

Mei and everyone else that watched the fight was impressed. The kid just pulled out a variety of sealing techniques that most of it was never seen before!

"He really is an Uzumaki," Mei said and licked her lips. She then sighed. "If only he was older," and she shook her head.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

The next day...

"Mei-san, I'm bored," Naruto sighed. His envoy from the Getsuga Clan will arrive in two more days and he got nothing to do while waiting for them to arrive.

Mei sweat dropped at this. Just one day and he was already bored? "Well, you could help us with our Sealing Department. I'm sure they will be glad to receive your tutoring," Mei suggested.

Naruto's eyes widened as if it was a brilliant idea and opened his mouth to say, "Nah," Naruto waved his hand at her.

"Why not?" Mei raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your seal department's basics are already good. They just lacked creativity, that's all," Naruto replied.

'Well, at least I gave it a shot to have him impart some of his amazing sealing techniques,' Mei thought.

"Don't you have missions that I can do?" Naruto asked.

Mei thought of it for a moment before she finally relents. "Alright, there is a mission that I need done,"

"Really , really, really?" Naruto perked up and went at her with shiny eyes.

Mei sweat dropped at this. 'Guess he's still has a kid inside him, after all. It's quite strange that he could just switched from serious to playful mode so easily,'

"Well...do you know about the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri?" Mei asked and Naruto nodded.

"Well, the organization is currently in disarray when the members went separate ways. I only have one of the swordsmen with me. But I've also managed to locate another swordsmen that I like to recruit," Mei stated. "I've sent some of my people before, but he killed them all. He thought that it was a ploy by Yagura to kill him,"

"So...you want me to go to him and seal his ass in a bottle and bring it back to you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes-wait, you can do that?" Mei asked and looked at him incredulously.

"Seal just his ass? Yep!" Naruto said with a smile and thumbs up.

Mei laughed a little. "Why would I want his ass?"

"Well, I figured if we hold his ass ransom, he would do what we want!" Naruto said and this time, Mei broke into a full out laughter.

"If you can kidnap his ass, then I'm sure you can kidnap him whole," Mei said while wiping a tear. "Anyway, I figured that you could try and talk to him. And if that doesn't work, you could 'kidnap' him and brought him to me," Mei smiled and air quoted the word kidnap and Naruto grinned. "And please, kidnap him whole. I preferred his ass remain glued to him,"

"Yosh! I shall begin immediately!" Naruto said and left quickly. Mei sighed and counted.

1...

2...

3...

"Wait, whose ass am I kidnapping? And where is the guy?" Naruto's head stuck into the tent with a puzzled look.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

**Somewhere in a small house**

"You want me to capture her?" Zabuza said while eyeing the picture in his hand.

The man in front of him raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "What's wrong? Is she too much for you to handle?"

"Tch, I'll handle it," Zabuza said. "But you have to double my payment. A target is harder to bring in alive, rather than dead, especially someone of her caliber" Zabuza then threw the picture at the table in between them.

The man, Tomio said. He has shoulder length black hair and silver eyes and wore expensive robes, signifying his wealth. "Done,"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at the man. "You're quick on the offer. You're not hiding something aren't you?"

"Hide? What could I hide?" Tomio said and backed into his chair, intimidated by Zabuza's sudden interest on him.

"I dunno, like an ambush on me or something? Usually, people like you that's quick on the offer are up to something," Zabuza said and grabbed his sword that was propped against his chair.

"No, no! Not to you!" Tomio said and raised his hands in defence and Zabuza loosened his grip on his sword. "She's a compulsive gambler with a mean losing streak! She's even known as The Legendary Sucker because of it!"

"Let me guess, she's got a debt with you and you want to collect it?" Zabuza said and Tomio nodded furiously and Zabuza released his sword. Tomio sighed in relief.

"And also...I want you to bring her back in one piece, without too much damage," Tomio said and got up, not wanting to remain in the Demon's presence any longer. "She wouldn't be able to pay her debts if she's a damaged good after all," Tomio smirked and walked away.

Zabuza eyed the man until he disappeared and his helper appeared in front of him.

"Are you doing this job, Zabuza-sama? Our target is quite powerful after all. And the condition he sets limits us even more," Haku said and picked up the picture.

"I heard she's fallen from her prime. We could exploit that along with her other weaknesses," Zabuza said and got up. "Come on, let's go,"

"Hai," Haku said and pocketed the picture. It was the picture of Tsunade, the Slug Princess and one of the Legendary Sannin.

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

**Somewhere later in another small house**

"You want us to capture her?" Kakuzu said while eyeing a picture in his hand.

"Why yes," Tomio said to the masked man in the black cloak adorned with red cloud patterns. "Her debt to my casino is quite staggering. I'd ask her to pay it myself if she weren't one of the Sannin. That and I'm sure she couldn't pay it anyway even if she wants too,"

"I see…so you intend to have her pay in a different way," Kakuzu said. "How exactly are you going to do that? You do know her abilities, right?" Kakuzu asked and eyed the man.

"We have a way of subjugating people who couldn't pay. It works so far on almost everyone we tried; ninja or not. Granted, she will require a bit more work, but there's no harm in trying before quitting, right?" Tomio smiled at the man.

"Bounty hunting again? When are we going to sacrifice some heathens for my god?" Hidan said and took the picture from Kakuzu and his eyes widened. "Damn lady sure has some nice racks! If I weren't tied to Jashin-sama, I'd hit that,"

"Shut up Hidan! The adults are talking here!" Kakuzu said and Hidan was about to retort when black tendrils shot into his mouth, gagging him while he tried to pry the tendrils out. Tomio shuddered and gulped at the inhuman sight.

"Double payment, considering who the target is and you want her alive and in one piece, correct?" Kakuzu said and Tomio shook his head.

"No. Normal payment," Tomio said and Kakuzu sighed and started to get up. "I won't ask the bounty for Zabuza, you get to keep it,"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at him. Tomio smiled and took out another picture and hand it to Kakuzu. "I'd already have Zabuza on her. But seeing his abilities, I doubt he could pull it off based on the conditions I placed,"

Kakuzu took the picture and stared at it. "I see…so I figured he asked for double payment like me?"

Tomio smiled. "Yes. The thing is, I set up Zabuza for you. I figured that you would ask for double payment. So instead of paying you double, I give you Zabuza instead. He's worth much more than what I could pay you. I mean you could claim the bounty on him and sell his sword separately to Kiri or to the highest bidder,"

Kakuzu eyed the man as he smiled. 'Fucking devious,' Kakuzu thought.

"But, if you want full payment, you have to come with Tsunade AND Zabuza. I don't care if you bring Zabuza dead or alive. All I want is for him to be out of the picture. It won't do good to have him come after me for revenge," Tomio said and leaned back to his chair, crossed his legs and brought his hands together.

"In fact, I'll give you a bonus for your hard work with Zabuza. Granted, it won't be as much as the double payment on Tsunade, but it is still quite a lot," Tomio finished his offer.

Kakuzu then smiled under his mask. "I like the way you do your business. I can see that we could become splendid business partners with the way you think. But-" Kakuzu shot out his free hand and grabbed Tomio's shoulder. Tomio jumped a bit at the sudden contact.

"Don't cheat me," Kakuzu said with a death glare. "I don't care if you want to cheat others, but not me. If I knew you hired another mercenary to go after my head, believe me they will fail and I will come for you and your money,"

Tomio nodded his head furiously at the threat. "Be-believe me! I won't! I already knew what your organization could do! I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Good," Kakuzu released Tomio's shoulder and his death glare. "I think this is the start of a profitable business joint, don't you think?" Tomio nodded.

Kakuzu then walked out, dragging Hidan by the mouth along with him. Tomio then realised something…

"Wait! You forgot your scythe!" Tomio screamed after them. A hand shot out and grabbed the scythe before retreating again. However, the scythe got stuck horizontally by the door frame.

"God dammit Hidan! You and your stupid weapon!" Tomio could hear Kakuzu said loudly and the hand then spun the large weapon to orient it vertically to pass the door.

Tomio couldn't help but to sweat drop at this.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gah! I had a freaking mental block writing Naruto's fight with Iwao. Kinda made me stuck for a while. When I finally came up with something, it was just that? What kind of fight is that? GAH!

Oh well, epic fight next chapter is guaranteed!

Jutsu's used:

**Fire Technique: Fire Fox – **Creates a controllable flame in the shape of a fox. Power and size is dependent on the amount of chakra used. The foxes then can chase, bite and explode at will. Explosion can be varied from various forms such as a fire blast, fire ball or fire tower. Can be enhanced with Wind techniques.

**Fire Technique: Fire Wall – **A fire version of the Water Wall technique. Size and duration can be controlled and it will burn enemies that tried to bypass it. Can be enhanced with Wind techniques.

**Sealing Technique: Instant Message Seal – **Derived from the Manuscript Replication Seal. It requires two mediums to work. What is written on one medium is copied to another. Requires sufficient ink before hand or the message will be blank as if writing using invisible ink.

**Sealing Technique: Magnetic Attraction – **A seal that when activated, generates a magnetic pull that attracts metals to it. Useful against metallic objects such as shurikens and kunais. It can also be placed on an enemy, thus, creating a magnetic target for metallic projectiles, giving them a limited homing capability.

**Sealing Technique: Binding Seal – **A seal that stops the movement of targets and prevents them from being summoned. The seal will only affect body parts that were covered by it. An example would be that if you place the seal on the hand, then the hand cannot move while the legs can. Thus, it is advisable to spread the seal to every part of the body. However, the anti-summoning works regardless of the size of the seal.

**Sealing Technique: Explosive Mummy Seal – **A combination of Binding Seals and Explosive Seals that will bind an enemy and explode. The explosives are usually faced towards the bind enemy and not outside, thus ensuring an inward explosion instead of outward explosion.


End file.
